Rain
by Meli's Misis
Summary: Dawn has a choice; good or evil. Love or hate. Trying to do what is right may end up hurting you in the end. How will her journey shape her? For the best or the worst? AU of the Diamond/Pearl game.
1. Chapter 1

**Rain**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It rained a lot in Twinleaf town. In the summer there was still rain, but not as much as the rest of the year. Maybe it was because they were so close to the lake. Maybe because it was where Dawn lived, and where she lived it always rained. The tiles on the roof dripped constant streams of rain forming large puddles down below. Dawn sat at her window, a blank expression on her face as she stared out into the dark sky. Her backpack was resting on the end of her bed; all the contents spilling out onto the floor and some had rolled away to the far corners of her room. Today was supposed to be her fun day! She was going to race her blond haired friend and secretly look for the cute assistant in the town over. She had noticed him for the first time a few weeks ago; he was looking through the grass for something. This blasted rain stopped her plans in their tracks though! Oh, if only she could control the weather!

Dawn always felt a need to seek new people out and talk to them. That is how she and her best friend and rival, one in the same, came to know one another. She had just moved into town, and back then he was shy, too shy to say a word to anyone. The first time he told her his name it came out in a long stutter. "S-Shigeru…" Dawn had just smiled a silly smile and stuck her chubby little hand out for him to hesitantly shake. He didn't stay shy for long though. The town was infested with wild pokemon one year, and all he could do was watch in horror, to afraid to approach them or get them out of his yard. Yet Dawn stood bravely in the front yard, petting a few on the head, and shaking her fist at the ones eating berries off of nearby trees. So he vowed to care for himself! None would beat him. Ever. Someday he would be the one in control.

Dawn found that after that incident he was hardly tolerable. He never seemed to let her have alone time. Every day after the sun rose he would be at her home and would not leave her until sundown. Even though they both would soon turn eighteen she found that their friendship was too strong to simply end. Without him in her life she found that things slowed down. She may hate him sometimes, but she needed him for some excitement.

Maybe the rain would stop soon, than she could tan on the roof.

Dawn sighed deeply and pushed herself off of a cushion that leaned on the wall. Her mother would be away in Hearthome City for the next three days, so she would need to cook her own food. She didn't know why her mother was away, maybe something about the contest. Her mother always watched them and was fairly close to one of the judges, maybe she would be in the crowd today!

Stumbling downstairs Dawn looked into the dark living room hoping to find something exciting.

"Nope."

Stepping to the door she slipped into her running shoes and opened the door. Anyway mail?

"Nope."

Sighing heavily Dawn looked into the dark town. It was half past noon but the storm clouds hovered above, and they would stay for many more hours. Groping the wall for her jacket Dawn decided a walk was in order; anything to kill the boredom building inside of her. Her first step out landed in a deep puddle that soaked her knee socks and the bottom of her pink and white mini-skirt. She smiled. She loved getting messy.

"I wonder if Shigeru is out." She mused out loud jogging onto the main street and racing around a few more homes to end up at his. All the lights were out; that indicated that he was out with his mother somewhere. She sighed and looked at her shoes weighing her options.

She could chance it.

Chance walking in the grass to get to Sandgem town, and perhaps see that assistant in the field! Or maybe she could stay out of the grass and go to the lake. _Mom is always right. 'Stay out of the grass dear, lest you lose an eye or leg.' _Smiling sheepishly Dawn looked to the edge of town with a small excitement building up inside her. She fingered the bottom of her skirt before running off towards the lake.

It was the place that she always made huge choices. And, though this wasn't a huge choice, she wanted to consult the invisible deity that always had helped her when she needed it. One day she would jump into the lake and swim the entire way to that cave. Shigeru had always bet her that she couldn't do it, she always chickened out half way to the cave. That water was just too _cold!_

She could walk to the lake with her eyes closed. Almost every day Shigeru would drag her to the lake. Lake Verity was its name. Enchanted place; if she ever got a boyfriend this would be where their first date would end. Sadly the only boy around her age was Shigeru, whom she found a bit too energetic for her taste. He had his moments though. Where she found him to be amazing, and even moments where he lived up to the title of best friend and rival all in one. She bit her inner cheek as she approached the entrance of the lake. The old wooden sign barley held onto the pole it was placed on, vines growing up from the bottom were the only reason it held. Her fingers ran across the top; as she always did when she entered the sacred lake; her own superstition. Her head was lowered as she walked past the first trees as was her way of respect for all things holy and what not. Her head rose slowly only to result in her whole body jolting to a stop.

There in the grass was the assistant. He was messing with something in the briefcase; his movements seemed rushed and jerky, as if something was horribly wrong. She felt her body rush to action, her steps quick as she ventured into the tall grass and ended up at his side. He looked up startled, a little fear in his eyes as well, at her appearance. This features softened slightly at her before he bit his lip and sniffed a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asked, slightly afraid of making a bad first impression. He didn't look back at her as he started looking down into the grass, on his belly now. Dawn squatted down and tried to see if she noticed anything amiss. "Um, can I help you look?" She was rather annoyed that they mystery man she had a crush on was ignoring her and causing her to have a bad first impression of _him._

He looked up at her sharply before sighing. "Sorry, um, I lost something rather important. The Professor would kill me for losing such a thing!" He took his hat off revealing some dark raven hair. The ends were soaking wet with strands of grass here and there, while the top was dry, but was soon drenched. "Pokeballs!" Dawn took that as what he was looking for. "You see, I am missing one, and inside is a _very _rare pokemon! A Turtwig! It looks like a tutle, green too, with a leaf on its head!" He went back to looking a few curses escaping his mouth quietly.

"I-I'll do what I can to help!" Dawn pulled her hat down more and pulled her vest together as she decided what to do. She would get in the dirt and help this cute boy out. "My name is Dawn by the way." She said after a short while as she shuffled through the grass praying to the deity that no harm would befall her.

A smirk formed on the boy's mouth as he replied, "I know." Dawn felt her checks heat up, but then felt a great irritation.

"What?" She felt her voice rise a little at the end of the word, her search halted by awkwardness and a little terror.

"My name is Lucas, in case you were wondering. I know you because your friend, Shigeru, stops by the lab a lot on rainy days like this. His mother goes to town on rainy days right?" He pulled another long leaf back. "Damn." He rubbed his nose and sat back his hands falling into the mud, but no care showing on his face. "He talks of you like you're his pet or something." His head leaned to the side as he looked at her nonchalantly. "I don't quiet see why though." He smiled a little before sighing heavily.

"I, um, I don't think I am a pet!" She felt her anger flare a little at that assumption. "He doesn't see me as a pet! If anything we are rivals in every possible way!" She felt a small scratch form on her shoulder, her perfect skin now with a blemish. "Why else would he always talk about me?! I am the owner in that relationship."

Lucas' smile turned to a smirk, "Don't worry Dawn. I don't know you or him well enough to believe anything." He looked to the open briefcase and ran a hand through his hair. "Professor Rowan is going to kill me!" He looked back to her and gave a half laugh half painful sound. "Thank you though." He slammed the case shut. "What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be inside where it is warm? Shigeru said you were like a cat and hated rain."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I told him that once so I could have some alone time." She felt the dirt in her nails and knew it would be there for weeks before she could clean it all out. "I regret it a little though. Seeing how it rains a lot here. There is too much alone time." She half smiled before sitting up next to him. "Are you going to get in a lot of trouble?" She asked as she looked over the grass into the lake.

"Yeah," he followed her eyes and put the dirty hat back on his head. "I swear I had it early when I was talking to Shigeru." His eyes seemed to go out of focus for a moment. "He wouldn't…steal one would he!?" He sat forward and looked intently with Dawn. "Come with me to town! Help me find Shigeru, I have a feeling he took it!"

Dawn's anger flared again; this boy seemed to cause her more anger than attraction so far. "Hey! He may be irrational at times but he isn't a thief. I am sure you can find the pokemon on the way to town. You may have even left it at the Lab! Just to prove my point I _will_ go with you!" She stood up and didn't bother to dust herself off. She didn't run off though, not truly secure in going alone in tall grass. Lucas seemed to catch this and grabbed the briefcase handing her one pokeball from inside and taking one for him.

"Protection," he replied at her fearful look. "I wouldn't fight a pokemon myself! Don't worry, you can learn as we go." He took a few steps ahead before stopping and waiting for her to appear at his side. She caught up quickly and soon he began to talk again. "Inside that pokeball is a Chimchar, a fire pokemon. I have Piplup the water pokemon. Don't worry. Chimchar will protect you as long as you are good to him. And I'll be here with you to teach you what to do. Just toss the ball at the ground and Chimchar will appear. But let's not do that until a wild pokemon appears okay?" He blew at a few strands of hair in his bangs before securing the pokeball to his belt. He held the briefcase tightly in his hand. "I trust you won't run off with that Dawn?" He didn't look at her for the answer as he briskly walked out of the lake area into the path by town.

Dawn felt something inside her stir; that excitement she was looking for was walking away from her. "Of course Lucas!" She called running after him, testing the sound of his name as well. It was rather nice.

-

-

-

**So, I like Dawn/****Lucas**** from Diamond/Pearl. :D**** Also I am not a Rival hater person. I love the rival! He is just full of himself. ****BTW****…the rival is '****officialy**** supposed to be Pearl, but I prefer one of the presets. ****I looked it up and just picked one of the names from ****Bulbapedia****…but…Oh well, I'll stick with this. **

** I know this first chapter was ****a bit iffy, but just let me write for now. ****I'll update soon. **

**Melimea**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time...I don't own this stuff! I just come up with ideas and write them down.**_

-

-

-

Dawn felt her body tense up at every sound; and her stomach rumble at every minute. She had yet to eat and all this excitement was only making things worse for her belly. Lucas just smiled at the noises and kept walking. So far they had encountered no wild pokemon, and Dawn felt a little disappointment at that. "How far away is Sandgem town?" She asked Lucas as they passed the gates to Twinleaf.

"A mile and a half, give or take. Why? Do you need to make a stop?" Dawn didn't know if she should be insulted or not at his comment. So far she didn't know how to take anything he said. He seemed sarcastic and opinionated to her. The man she had crushed on for so long was starting to get on her nerves. Though the only thing she liked about him was his looks, and she had to admit in the rain only enhanced them. She had a feeling that he knew that too. Cocky bastard. "That is your town right? I think we have plenty of time to find Shigeru. He lives in your town too right? We could just wait at his house, or yours, whatever. I don't think I want to chance running into the professor until I find that Turtwig anyway." He rubbed the back of his head and ignored her confused look.

"Is Professor Rowan really that mean?"

"No, he is just very serious about his work. I wouldn't want to be anyone else's assistant though! He is the best there is!" Dawn just nodded but made no move to go into town. "Um, can I not get warm and have lunch? I can tell you are hungry as well."

Dawn almost burst out at him. "I want to get into a battle! I've watched it on TV tons of times, but I really would like to experience it." She smiled sheepishly. With a heavy sigh Lucas grabbed the end of her scarf and pulled her into the grass once again. Within seconds a wild bird like thing appeared. Dawn looked at Lucas anxiously waiting for him to make the first move.

"You wanted the experience, so go for it." He simply stood back as the wild bird eyed them both unhappily.

Dawn fumbled with the ball before throwing it almost violently at the ground. A small orange looking monkey appeared blinking a few times before a grown escaped his throat. Dawn turned to Lucas before swallowing a lump in her throat. "What now?" she mouthed afraid that speaking would cause her death. Lucas smiled a little and almost yelled back.

"Tell it to attack! TACKLE!" Chimchar looked at Dawn for a short second before he followed Lucas' demand and jumped into action tumbling with the bird before returning to his position in front of Dawn. "Take it from here Dawn. I'll be the backup, just in case." Dawn nodded and looked on determined.

Chimchar was hoping from one foot to the other ready for anything, but not able to block it. A sharp beak to the head caused him to fall on his side for a moment before he stood again, and on Dawns command, tackled be bird. The bird chirped a strange sound then limped off quickly, promptly fainting, or maybe falling asleep in a nearby bush. Dawn stood there a moment before everything sunk in. She turned to Lucas with a huge smile, her molars ever showing before jumping up in the air both first raised high and legs kicking back. "I WON!"

Lucas nodded before turning and walking to town. "Tell him to return okay! I want _food!_" Dawn retrieved the pokeball and summoned Chimchar back before running back to the gate at town.

"I'll cook you something nice!" She proclaimed leading him through the streets of town. She stopped him briefly in front of the house that Shigeru lived in, informing him that Shigeru would return before the Pikachu show came on. He nodded and followed her as she explained all the homes, and small home businesses that the town had to offer. "We even have a small pond on the edge of the woods by our house, but not much else of importance here." She opened the door for him and followed him in. They both removed their shoes and left them on the mat and Dawn took both of their coats to the closet as he ventured into the living room.

"What'll it be?" She asked walking into the living room. Lucas had made himself comfortable on a cushion in front of the TV and was looking about, probably for a remote.

"I haven't had a chance to watch TV for a long time, at least two months." Dawn sympathized and tossed the remote from the dining room table at him. Her home was odd. The bottom floor was on giant room, then the upstairs her room, her mother living in the basement level. "I'll take whatever is edible. No radish or leeks though. They make me sick." Dawn walked into the kitchen before deciding to do something stupid. She let Chimchar out.

He looked around at first, letting a "char" escape him before sitting down on top of the fridge and digging out a few pieces of cereal from a box on top, then throwing some in her direction. "Thanks…" Dawn said pulling on out of her hair and into the garbage. She opened the fridge and pulled out a small container or instant soup. "I guess this works. I can just make two at the same time." She pulled her hat off and tossed it on the counter, a few pieces of cereal falling to the floor. She put the two cans on the counter and made a gesture towards Chimchar to get down. The little fire-monkey eyed her before swinging down and landing on her shoulder, the box forgotten, and then began to pick through her hair and eating the cereal he found. Dawn grimaced as Chimchar tugged on her hair but continued her work anyway.

Pulling open a few drawers she searched for a can opener; Chimchar pulling on her hair the whole time. She pulled one out and opened both cans emptying them into a pan on the stove to cook. She smiled triumphantly and put a lid on the pot; then she tapped Chimchar on the head and then headed into the living room. Lucas didn't seem to have moved but his eyes were scanning the room.

"I like your home. Very neat."

"Neat as in cool, or neat as in clean?" Dawn asked sitting down on the cushion next to him. Chimchar eyed him before removing his hat and going to the TV. He placed the hat sideways on is head and watched the show that was airing.

"Both." He watched Chimchar, but didn't react to the stolen hat. "I really need that Turtwig back." Dawn turned away from the TV a moment to ask why and he responded with a deep sigh. "Did you notice how I could command Chimchar to attack earlier? Chimchar has not recognized a master yet. So he listens to whoever he wishes. Turtwig is _mine._ The Professor gave him to me as a gift last month. Shigeru is going to have problems with him. And the Professor needs Piplup for more studies." He sniffed at the air. "What are you cooking?"

"Tomato soup with some carrots and corn," Dawn replied contently. "How did you end up being the Professor's assistant?"

"Haha, it's a bit of a short boring story," clearing his throat he began. "I have lived in Sandgem for as long as the Professor has. My father works for him you see, so we were always in contact with him. When I turned sixteen he offered me a job as a janitor, and I just moved up from there. He told me I had a keen eye and that would help him greatly. So he appointed me his assistant!" He wore a goofy grin before he snatched his hat off of Chimchar's head. "There ya go!"

Feeling a need to explain her story Dawn began to speak. "I moved here when I was about eight with my mom. I never knew my father, and mom never told me, so I didn't ever ask. Someday I will though. Anyway; when we moved here it was much smaller than it is now. Shigeru and his mom had always lived here though. He was the first person I spoke to upon moving here." She giggled. "You see, I used to be really shy, never talked to anyone! I grew out of that though."

"I can tell…" Dawn once again was wondering how to take that, insult or joke.

"Now my mom is away in Hearthome City to see a friend, I suppose, and for a good week I'll be here. It gets really boring."

"Come to the lab sometime, the Professor always is looking for more help. He is just a little…insane at times."

Dawn tugged on Chimchars outstretched hand in front of the TV before she responded, "Do you think so?"

"The insanity? Of course he is! He has to be in order to be a Professor." Dawn rolled her eyes and Lucas answered her actual question. "I'm sure he would take you. He knows all about you from Shigeru. Lucky for you Shigeru finds you to be responsible at times, and opposite of himself. The Professor needs someone like you. Here, how about after we meet with Shigeru we go to town? You can meet him!" Dawn felt the excitement build up again.

"Alright!"

They both turned back to the TV before Dawn jumped up and ran to the kitchen, the sound and smell of scorching food filling the rooms.

-

-

-

Around 4 PM Shigeru appeared at her door. He was drenched, his green scarf almost falling off, his messenger bag dark brown from the rain soaking through. A Pokeball was shoved in her face upon his arrival. "Look what the crazy Professor gave me in Sandgem!!" He proclaimed. "Actually, I was told to trade with his assistant if I saw him, but I didn't so….oh…hey Lucas." His excitement seemed to lower many levels upon the sight of Lucas.

Lucas waved with two fingers, a soft "Yo" escaping his mouth in greeting. Standing he strode over to Shigeru, snatched the ball out of his hand and placing the other in there. "My mission is done here." Lucas nodded to Dawn before turning his back and watching more TV. Dawn smiled at Shigeru and let him in.

"How exciting Shigeru," she stated tucking the pokeball of hers into her discarded hat on the table. No need to let him know what she got to do. "Did you get into any battles?"

"Uh, no, not yet." He stared to the side at Lucas, almost a glare, as he said this. "But I was thinking of going to do that in a few minutes. "I also came to say good-bye." He said in a whisper.

Dawn was taken aback. "W-what?" She whispered sharply back.

"He gave me this," he lifted the pokeball higher, "so that I could do some research for him. He wants me to help study the pokemon evolution, all that crap." He tried to brush it off as something boring, but Dawn could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Th-that's great Shigeru!" Dawn said, real happiness soaking into her voice. "I guess you are going to be out there before me."

Shigeru didn't listen well and continued to smile goofily. "I'm going to leave in a few hours. I want to get ready and say good-bye to everyone. Will you meet me at the gate in an hour? Just to say good-bye for real?" Dawn nodded with a smile and waved good-bye to him. She sniffed once, a tear forming in her eye before she whipped it away.

"When do you want to go to town?"

"Let's travel that first part with Shigeru shall we? See if he is as good as he wants to believe?"

"That isn't very nice…but okay!" Dawn pulled Chimchar's pokeball out and tried to hand it to Lucas. He accepted it after a moment or two of hesitation. "I'll have you two there; I won't need him, right? Plus I don't want to get attached." Lucas nodded and placed the ball in his backpack. "I'm going to go get my bag, and pack a bit." She rushed up the stairs, already regretting giving the Chimchar back.

Her room was the same as it had been earlier that morning. Her cushion pushed up against the wall to look out the window, her TV still on, but kept mute, her bag still spilling out onto the floor. A few berries from the forest staining her carpet were she had stepped on them after stumbling out of bed. She would regret that until the bush grew some more; in a few days. Her computer was opened up and her journal was sitting next to it, pink pin on top. Dawn scooped up the berries that were still whole and put them in the small plastic pouch on her bag. Her journal would stay here, for her return to tell her story of the day. She stuffed her watch in the bag and soon her spare scarf and spare hat.

She would not need any other things for this short journey. She slid her backpack over one shoulder and turned off her TV and shut off the light. Heading back downstairs she watched as Lucas bit into an apple that was in the centerpiece of the table. He glanced at her before returning to the Pikachu show with little to no interest. He simply was waiting for her.

"Let's head out; you seem to be bored." He nodded quickly and shut the TV off, tossing her the white hat of hers from the counter and walking to the door. As the two slipped on their shoes and grabbed their jackets from the closet. Dawn shut the door behind her and locked it, the key placed in her bag. Lucas had already started walking down the dirt path to the main road and Dawn had to run to catch up. The dirt had dried into both of their clothing, yet neither seemed to care. "What would you like to do?"

"Let's just walk okay? It is nice to just take a walk every now and again. A way to make your burdens and stresses stop for a while. I haven't had a day off like today in about two months."

"Alright." Dawn kept a half step behind him, her way of privacy.

Apparently Lucas needed to talk though. "I'll be leaving soon too, that is why I think you should work with the Professor."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm doing the same thing as Shigeru. I'm not doing it for the same reasons though. I am thinking of the Professor, and completing a Pokedex too. My dream is to see all there is to see. Experience all that my grandfather speaks of." He looked to the sky, as the sun poked out of the clouds as it began its decent into the mountains. "You seem like you're the same way. Am I right?"

Dawn let her mind wonder to the stories her grandmother had told her of when she started her 'adventure' as they called it. Everyone had one in their life. Her mother had been a contestant, a beauty winner. Her grandmother had explored the unknown, but stopped half way, her old badges collecting dust in her scrapbook. "I would love to do such things. I just don't know when the right time is."

"Now is the right time Dawn. Don't hesitate on such things." Lucas was so hard to understand. At times he was sarcastic, concerned, and now he was very serious. "Maybe the Professor can help you start that adventure. I'm sure you can catch up to Shigeru and beat him in no time!" His odd humor was back. Dawn nodded.

"I-I don't know what I want now though. I just want to see things. Finish what others started. I want to live in the mountains, I want to live by the sea, I want to swim in the ocean!" She was on her own high now. "What did you do in order to get this far?"

"I realized what I wanted and did whatever it took to start. I just have to finish this myself." Dawn smiled as her mind wondered onto what she would do someday. "I'm going to leave in a few days." He looked to the side. "You want to travel with me a few days? You can return to the Professor after if you don't like it. You could be like my assistant! An assistant's assistant." He seemed to like the sound of it.

"Maybe." Dawn said, not liking the idea of being sidekick yet again. Maybe Lucas wouldn't be as bad though.

"Oh well, I hardly know you anyway. You could rob me one night and leave me for dead. Good thing I know where you live huh? And if you move I know to look in the mountains and along the sea." For the first time that day Dawn felt like he was really smiling. Not a simple fake smile to appease her; a real molar showing, gums showing smile.

"Hmm," Dawn responded. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Ah, but you see, I didn't know that." He pulled his hat down a little more to cover his eyebrows. "Now I do though."

"Hmm!"

"I think your friend is at the gate." Lucas pointed at the gate where Shigeru stood pacing quickly. The two approached him slowly, watching how he stopped at seeing them and looking impatient and annoyed. "I don't think he wanted to see me…"

"Hey Shigeru!" Dawn waved happily as they stepped up to him. He nodded back and lifted his foot up and bent over so he could tug on his shoe a bit.

"You're late. I want my money!"

_Ah, yes, t__he money. _Since the beginning of their friendship he always was betting her, no real money of course, that she would be late. She was _always _late.

"Put it on my Tab." She smiled at him, sweetly. "You will call from the PokeCenters right? You know my number by now?" He nodded with little enthusiasm. "Promise to call?"

"I promise Dawn." His hand fell on her shoulder. "I promise to return one day strong enough to own the world! I will never be beat!" With that he turned and ran. Dawn sniffed back her emotions. He never did well with emotions either. He always ran away when he felt something come over him.

Always.

One goal in her life was to see him cry. Not because of her, not even tears of sadness. She just wanted to be there for him at least once. She also wanted to find her father, but that could be on hold for a while.

"I thought we would travel with him…oh well. Are you ready?" Lucas spoke up behind her, having ignored the two during their 'intimate' moment. "Why is he always running about anyway? He doesn't seem to stop and enjoy anything. Or so I've seen…"

Dawn nodded with no answer and turned swiftly taking a step towards the field, walking slowly so Lucas could catch up. "Do you think he will do well?" She asked as they left Twinleaf and entered the old field.

"He will excel."

-

-

-

The journey to Sandgem was uneventful. One or two battles, a few people who wished to greet you and then leave you just as promptly. Dawn found it rather boring, and was thankful Lucas was there to talk to. The first few buildings of Sandgem could be seen now, just one hill more to climb up or around. Lucas would just start climbing the small hills and Dawn would have to follow unless she wanted to venture into the grass and run around; climbing up is just faster. She started to wonder if he would have let her keep the Chimchar, at least for this journey. She felt weak this way. Every time he sent out Turtwig she felt a pang of envy.

Her mind wondered onto what it would be like, being on her adventure, or even just to be the new assistant. She tugged on Lucas' scarf once and then twice asking about what the Professor would expect.

"Devotion to the truth. Honor to his ways. He wants someone to carry on when he can no more. Someday I wish that to be me, but in order for that to happen I must further myself, I must learn as he did so many years ago." He adjusted his bag once and tugged on his pants a bit. Turning back he smiled at her, "I must find what I really want before I can devote myself to his ideas." Dawn looked down a bit, a small blush forming from the smile. "Don't worry; he waits years before deciding your future for you."

The town was quiet at this hour. The sun had set at least thirty minutes ago, the sky still a light purple from the afterglow. Stores were still open and the PokeCenter was still crawling with bug catchers and young lass' preparing to stay for the night. Dawn smiled at her thought of being among them one day. The Lab was one of the first buildings they came to. It was right near the outskirts of town, being the tallest, and largest, building in town. "This is it; the lab, my second home."

It was a small town, but these were not simple people. They were scientist, and their children; who would one day become scientist.

Dawn followed Lucas closely as he entered the lab, the glass doors sliding open for them. The lab was crawling with people in white coats, neat hair, and black boots. They didn't look at her, but Lucas they would nod too, they would smile at. They knew that one day he could be their boss.

Professor Rowan was in the back of the room, his graying brown hair was sticking up at all angles, and he smelled as if he had not bathed in days. Dawn did her best to not be repulsed by this man, and instead tried to focus on all the data he had on boards, all the open books on the floor, all of his pokemon running around. Many were just the ones around Twinleaf and Sandgem, none seemed too rare, though none were ever considered common.

Rowan looked up from his work for a moment taking in the two before looking back down and continuing to read. Lucas gestured for them to go to the side room, Rowan's actual bedroom, while they waited. Upon walking in Lucas explained, "He is very focused, he knows we are here and when he is ready we can all talk. Go ahead and look around if you like, I need to find a book and a few maps." He wondered to a giant bookcase not far away and pulled out a few books before sitting on the floor and thumbing a few pages. Dawn looked about her and wondered how anyone could, or would choose to, live in such conditions. There were unopened boxes all over, the bed not made, the floor littered with papers all having something that seemed important written on them, the lighting was very poor, and no windows were to be found. He was like a hermit, a very smart hermit.

Her hand soon founds itself holding a book, as if it had looked for one without her knowledge, which seemed older than the Professor himself. The ends were torn and the cover was illegible. It smelled of older times when peace was around and war no longer broke out on the other regions. She found herself sitting on top of the counter attached the fridge in the far corner of the room opposite Lucas; and she began to read.

_Tales never end; they simply tell of the journey one takes to begin an amazing story, _was scribbled on the top in dark ink, if the Professor wrote this she would never know, but it grabbed her interest. The words were smudged and the language seemed familiar, yet she didn't know the words. Flipping through more pages she found no more notes from the Professor. As she placed it on a nightstand nearby the Professor walked into the room.

"I assume you are Dawn?"

-

-

-

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter two is done! Tell me what you think eh? **

**One thing you should know. This is going to be a LONG story. I want to simply re-write the way the game played out. I have no guarantees that you will like it, but I want to enjoy it. I'm not a big fan of angst in writing. There is enough in my adult life as is. ****Lol**

**Melimea**


	3. Chapter 3

**The rating M needs to be acknowledged people. I cannot guarantee when it will be at that rating. A lot of the themes I type up though are not for children, a warning now for the young at mind. **

**Sorry about the 'wordiness', as someone said in a review. I'll try to work at it. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

The Professor must have sprayed something on himself and combed his hair a bit; for her seemed to look much more tamed than he did earlier. His eyes jumped around a lot and his hands didn't seem to be able to stop moving. He nodded to Lucas and walked to the sink by Dawn to wash his hands. Lucas now stood nearby with the book discarded on the floor; his eyes averted to the side, as if the Professor washing his hands was something none should watch. Dawn slowly slid down the counter and stood a little behind Lucas, a small bow in greeting for the Professor. "Yes sir, I am Dawn." He nodded not looking up at her as he wiped his hands on his coat. Dawn couldn't understand the red stains, and in a way she didn't want to know.

"I guess it didn't take you long Lucas," he turned to the two now his gaze intense. "You may go whenever you wish, just give the Chimchar to me." Lucas pulled the ball out of his bag and handed it to the Professor who promptly gave it to Dawn. "You want to be the new assistant right?" Dawn nodded slowly as she turned the ball over in her hands, a smile forming on her face. "Your first assignment is to go with Lucas to Jubilife City. I have an old friend at the School there who needs something of mine." He handed the package to Lucas, "I'm sorry Dawn, I don't know you well enough to trust you with these yet, but the fact that Lucas thinks you can do this, and you _are _a friend of Shigeru's, so after this I guess you can be trusted." He turned slowly and pulled a few books off of a shelf. He handed to two some maps of the region and a handful of pokeballs, for both to share it would seem. "I expect results! When at Jubilife City go to the Poketch Company; I'll have a few gifts there that are done being developed." He scribbled on two pieces of paper a note to the Chairman and then also a number to call at the pokecenter if they needed to call him. "Dawn, I trust you will become a great assistant." Dawn nodded to him as the realizations of what was happening sank in.

"I'll do my best Sir!" She yelled, her joy spreading into the room. Lucas winked at the Professor and then tugged on Dawn's arm. "Oh, already?" She bowed one last time to the Professor before, with the Pokeball now secured to her waist, and followed Lucas out of the room. "It was a bit sudden wasn't it?" She asked him as the left.

Lucas nodded, "He has always been that way. Anyway, I need to make a quick stop before leaving. Why don't we meet here again in about an hour okay? Go explore the time or play with Chimchar, I'll be fast." Dawn nodded and watched as he walked off, hands in pockets, head high. She had to say, there was something 'cool' about him. Clutching her purse to her she looked about. The name of the town was explained to her suddenly. All the sand! It was all over the town! After obsessing over this for a few minutes she decided that she wanted to go to was the pokecenter; to call her mother.

Lucky for her the Center was next to the Lab and she didn't have to get too lost to find it. The doors swung open for her and inside a smile waited from the lady behind the desk. Dawn walked in, bag held tightly in her hands; the fear of a pickpocket was always something that bugged her. There was a small group of bug catchers were huddled in a corner discussing something involving their nets, one looked her way and smirked sending her a wink. Dawn turned a bright red as she stepped up to the counter, ignoring them, and smiled to the nurse. Her dress was a beautiful shade of blue and a cute blue hat on top of her head. She smiled brightly and introduced herself as Andrea. "Can I heal your pokemon? Just hand them to me and I'll heal them in a few seconds." Dawn hesitantly handed the ball to Andrea and waited at the counter for her to finish. Something about being alone here was bothering her, enough for her bag to now be clutched in both hands. Needless to say she almost screamed when a hand brushed her shoulder. "Ah!?" She turned a bit, startled. The man behind her smiled at her reaction, in a kind way. "Oh, um, sorry…can I help you?"

"Well, no, I was thinking I could help you."

"I-I'm fine…"

"Miss," Andrea sat the ball on the table. "I'm done, feel free to come again." Andrea than turned to someone next to Dawn to help them. Dawn shuffled to the side stuffing the pokeball in her backpack, her back not turned to the blue haired man behind her.

"You're a new trainer aren't you?" Dawn nodded slowly as she turned to face him, her lip starting to tremble a little. "I can tell. You look like a lost child." Dawn swallowed and just continued to stare. "Oh! How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Cyrus," He waited before he let a small smirk form, "and you are?"

"Oh! My name is Dawn." She bowed quickly before almost jumping back up on the balls of her feet. Something about him was pleasant. He wore a black pair of pants and his shirt was a light grey, a smile spread on his face like it was meant to be there. "I'm from Twinleaf, this is my first day. Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy." She laughed nervously before looking up at him. He nodded and started to point a few things out.

"That PC there can also work as a storage device, and also a phone. Stay away from those fisherman until you get some stronger pokemon. They like to fight a lot!" He looked around again, "Downstairs is a game room for you and friends you bring to play and upstairs is a trading center. You can select certain pokemon up for a trade; if anyone is interested they can look up your number from the list and call you." Dawn nodded, storing all this info for later use. "Come with me, I'll show the pokemart to you." Something about him made her not questions him, made her follow him. So Dawn followed him, forgetting about calling her mother.

-

-

-

Dawn had to admit, Cyrus wasn't that bad. He had this aurora about him that radiated pleasant things to her. She found herself wanting to get to know him. He acted as if he knew all the answers, well, he didn't act he just seemed to know things. The two ended up at the beach within thirty minutes, simply talking. "I think this would could be so much better. So many mindless wars, so many stupid people. Sometimes I just wish we could create a new world, free of pain and suffering."

"The world needs these things though. Without pain and suffering there wouldn't be joy and love." Cyrus just nodded slowly, not really thinking about what she said to him. "I guess it would be wonderful though, to be free of pain."

"You see. It isn't a bad idea." He looked down at her briefly before sitting in the sand. Dawn soon joined him, her bag sitting on the opposite side of her, close to her and in sight. "Wouldn't it be great to stand in the street and not fear your bag being stolen?"

"Oh, I see you noticed…" He chuckled and nodded. "I've always been paranoid about these things. My mother had her pokemon stolen once, when she was young and out there, and she has always stressed it. People always carry important things with them, have you noticed? Well, I do it anyway. Plus when you have pokemon there are these people that steal all the time." He just nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You can't trust _anyone._" Taking out a small paper from his backpack he wrote a number on it. "Here, call me sometime. I'm usually out but someone will get ahold of me. I think we are of common minds. You are also a pleasure to be around." Dawn blushed and nodded taking the paper. She pulled out a paper of her own and wrote the number on it giving it to him.

"Call me to sometime! That is my home number, but I'll hear of you eventually."

"How old are you?"

She bit her lip, maybe a little lie; "Twenty-one."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll be seeing you around Dawn." He walked off waving before she lost sight of him. Pulling her bag to herself she smiled a small smile. He was nice, a little out there with his ideas, but you had to be out there to be affective in this world.

"I may need to start planning everything." She wondered how often the Professor would allow her to travel. Maybe she could actually travel with Lucas. _I want to be a trainer, not a researcher…_

Could she talk to the Professor? How much time did she have? She pulled her watch out of her bag and looked at it. She had around fifteen minutes before Lucas would be waiting for her. Standing up she dusted off her skirt and legs before sprinting off to the lab. If she could convince the Professor to let her have her way, he could still learn.

The Professor wasn't hard to find, he was already out of the lab and walking towards a rather large house nearby. Dawn caught up to him just in time before he opened the front door. He looked at her, slightly surprised, "Dawn? Can I help you?"

Dawn held up a finger as she tried to catch her breath, one hand resting on her stomach. "I," she swallowed and stood up a little straighter. "I wanted to ask you something. Can I be an assistant who travels as Lucas does? What I mean is that I want to be a trainer. I want to train the pokemon! I know Lucas just wants to complete a list, but I want to get strong, I want to win badges, I want to go to the League!" She looked him in the eye, afraid of being shot down but not afraid of telling him the truth. He seemed to consider it for a moment before sighing.

"The reason I have an assistant is to mainly help me in the lab; but that might not be a bad idea. I have an idea then. When you get to Jubilife City call me and let me talk to you some more. It'll give me time to consider it." Dawn bowed low before standing strait up and smiling brightly. "That wasn't a yes…"

"It wasn't a no either!" With that she took off down the road to meet with Lucas and travel.

-

-

-

Dawn was disappointed at having to wait almost a full hour for Lucas to show up; unlike Shigeru he wasn't prompt or early, he was late. She wondered what could keep him so long that she grew very bored. Before long her foot was drawing a design in the sand when a shadow appeared over it throwing her off. She looked up and smiled to see Lucas. He nodded and adjusted his bag a bit before asking if she was ready. "I've been ready for at least an hour!" She shouted. He smiled shyly and just looked down.

"I got into some trouble; but I am here now right? Let's begin!" Dawn just rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Are you sure we should leave at night? I mean, is it safe? We could stay at your house until morning or…"

"No, it is best to leave Sandgem right now. It would be harder to leave in the morning…all the people at the Pokecenter would be leaving too. And they just cause too much trouble for us." He waited for her to nod and then started to walk. Dawn kept a step behind him, hesitant to walk next to him. "Are you ready? There are going to be wild pokemon about okay? And you may want to catch a few right? I'll teach you how."

"Um, okay." She dug around her backpack for an empty pokeball and stuck it to her belt next to Chimchars. "Whenever you are ready!"

"Okay, just look around the grass. Eventually you will see one. Just go for it, but be careful, some attack _you_!" Dawn nodded, determined, and then tried her best to see in the dark. Lucas had wondered off a little searching and Dawn had been left alone. She felt something odd rub against her leg, she looked down but didn't see anything. Within a minute she felt it again, this time her leg shot up in the air and something when flying into the air before landing in an empty area void of grass.

It was a Shinx. Dawn bit her lip in excitement. "Wow…" she muttered before she fumbled to get Chimchar out for battle. "Go!" She yelled, maybe too loudly, as Chimchar appeared. The two stared at each other before Shinx jumped Chimchar and then raced far enough away to not get swiped at. "Oh! Um, scratch it!" Chimchar looked at her before running up and scratching Shinx's face and ear. The Shinx's tail curled a little before it growled. The pokeball was in her hand and she was about to throw it when a hand was once again on her shoulder.

"Not yet." She felt his breath on her ear and almost freaked out. "It isn't week enough yet." Dawn put the ball back on her belt before yelling for Chimchar to scratch again. The Shinx was huffing a little now, a glare set on its features. "Now is good." He said a little further back this time. Dawn snatched the ball off of her belt and chucked it at the Shinx. She held her breath as it shook side to side a good six or so times and then just rested there. Dawn looked back to Lucas for verification.

"Did I do it?"

"Yeah. Good job, you caught your first pokemon!" He smiled to her before holding up one of his own. "I got myself a Kricketot a short while ago." Dawn just smiled as she ran to pick up the ball and dusted it off. "Remember that Shinx is weaker than Chimchar and can faint faster. Plus it is weak from the battle. So, don't battle with it much; let it out now and again in battle to gain experience though, but switch it out quick before the first hit is made!" Dawn rushed back over to him and nodded.

"What time will we be arriving in Jubilife City? If we get there to early wont the Center be closed and have us locked out?"

Lucas didn't respond at first, as if weighing his options. "I have a friend in town who can take us in overnight. Don't worry so much." Dawn nodded but didn't like having to trust someone she didn't know; but she was thankful to have a companion she barely knew too.

"Alright than," she patted Chimchar on the head before returning him to the ball. "Do you think he likes me yet?"

"Who, Chimchar? He is getting there I guess. It takes a while for a pokemon to really like you. They are just like humans, they will be nice to you, but they may actually hate you." Dawn suddenly wondered if he really liked her or if he was just pretending to be nice to her.

"I see," she said with a critical eye. "Let's go than! I want to get there before it starts to freeze. It is autumn after all."

She was the one to walk off this time, leaving him behind.

-

-

-

Dawn was annoyed at how Lucas seemed to have one mood most of the time. He was nice, but he wasn't always pleasant. He didn't keep eye contact with her a lot and averted his gaze constantly; he also had to turn his back on her after saying something. "You're very rude," she had said at least once that night. He simply smirked and agreed with her.

"I may be rude to you, but most people find me charming," he would say without explanation.

Jubilife City was a lot further than she would have guessed; her feet were aching after an hour or walking. Lucas sympathized, after her tenth complaint and said they would settle down for a little while until she was ready again. "You need to get used to this sort of walking, the Professor had me running off to all these different towns that took a few days, sometimes weeks, walk. You'll get used to this." Dawn suddenly hopped the Professor would go with her idea and let her be a trainer that told him all she discovered and didn't have to return to the lab with each discovery. "He will be nice to you at first. Plus you are a girl so…" Dawn just nodded and looked up at the moon letting his voice fill the night but not really listening anymore. The moon was half full, the clouds covering a lot of it from sight. _I wonder if __Clefairy__ really comes from up there. _

Pulling her backpack closer to her body she opened her berry pouch and pulled two berries out. Pulling her two pokeballs off her belt she let Shinx and Chimchar out to feed them some berries. Chimchar took it happily while Shinx sniffed at it first before looking at her then to Chimchar and then back to the berry. He took it into him mouth and walked off a bit to eat alone. "That's a good way to make them like you." Lucas called from his location under the tree. Dawn, further out in the open just turned, a big smile on her face.

"I don't want to _make _them do anything. I just want them to stay alive and not starve." She looked back at Chimchar and rubbed his left ear a little with a giggle at how his other ear would twitch with each scratch. "I want them to like me because they want to."

"You always take things the wrong way you know that?" He spoke as he tugged on Turtwig's leaf. Dawn didn't remember him letting Turtwig out; Lucas seemed to do everything when she was turned away. "I simply mean that they like to be feed berries and poffins."

"I'll have to wait for poffins though. My last mixer at home broke…"

"You'll be able to afford a new one in no time. When you travel a lot you battle a lot of trainers, I saved up for a bike and when I get to Eterna City I'll buy one!"

"You battle a lot?"

"Yeah, it gets hard to avoid, a lot of trainers don't take no for an answer, and after a while you find that some days you want to battle as well."

"Well, want to see how good you actually are? Let's battle!"

He chuckled a little, "Dawn, I have far more experience than you, you won't win."

"Well, you can teach me! I will have to learn eventually; why not have you teach me?"

"It's dark," he complained.

"Well tomorrow it may be too bright."

"I thought you were tired."

"I won't be walking, I'll be standing," she snapped back.

"You won-," he started but was cut off.

"You're just making excuses!" She grabbed Chimchars hand and ushered him forward! "Go Chimchar! Let's fight!"

Lucas was up in an instant Turtwig on the field and ready. "You asked for it Dawn!" Dawn didn't smile but went into serious mode. _It would be awesome if I could beat him on my first try! _She thought with an inside laugh. "Absorb!" He spoke as a vine whipped out from under Turtwig and smacked Chimchar, a few bubbles floating from one to the other. Dawn took a moment to study the move and smiled. _Grass is weak to fire right?_

"Ember!" She yelled. Chimchar looked at her confused before swiping a paw and Turtwig. "What?" She asked herself confused.

"Chimchar doesn't know ember yet Dawn. He isn't a high enough level. Gain more experience. You just have tackle and probably leer."

"Oh…" Dawn muttered to herself suddenly losing confidence. "Leer?" She commanded in a question form. Chimchar made a few angry faces at Turtwig, while also screeching 'Char!' at the small plant pokemon.

"Leer is a move that lowers defense of the opponent's pokemon. It is a good move, but it doesn't always help in hopeless situations. Sometimes they can gain back the lost defense, than raise it some too." He pointed to Turtwig as a "Withdraw," was yelled out. Turtwig seemed to pull into himself and a blue aura surrounded him. "His defense has returned to normal."

"Okay than, hmm…Chimchar return!" She picked up Chimchar's pokeball and summoned him back. Turning to Shinx a few steps behind her, watching the battle, she called him to action, "go Shinx!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked only to be greeted with a smirk on both Shinx and Dawn.

"He is _intimidating _isn't he?" she said with a laugh. "I noticed this when I first caught him. He lowers your attack," she spoke happily.

"That isn't going to save you though. I'm still a higher level."

"Levels aren't everything. It's the skill that makes the battle; tackle Shinx!" Shinx jumped Turtwig, making a point of stepping on the leaf attached to its head. Shinx rolled off of Turtwig and returned to its position in front of Dawn. Turtwig rolled upright with a few scratches evident on its skin. "Shinx is also pretty strong."

Lucas sighed deeply before pulling Turtwig out and sending out Kricketot. "Leach life!" He yelled. Similar to Turtwigs absorb Shinx lost some health to the slightly week Kicketot. "I made it fair for you Dawn. These two should be close to a similar level. Do your worst," he taunted.

"Tackle!" Dawn yelled and watched as the two wrestled for dominance. Shinx returned to her side victoriously, Kricketot 'toting' in frustration. "One more tackle and I think I'll win." She said with a laugh. Lucas just nodded without a word. "Well, aren't you going to make a command?"

"No, I think you should make the call."

"Tackle than!" She said for Shinx who promptly jumped Kricketot and when he returned to his last position Kricketot didn't get up. "I won?!" She yelled as Kricketot returned to the pokeball.

Lucas shrugged. "I guess."

"Wait, did you let me win?!"

"Yes, yes I did. You need some experience to get better. So, I gave you one win."

"At the expense of Kricketot." She scolded but didn't help herself as she rubbed Shinx's head. "Good job Shinx." She returned him to pokeball before looking at Lucas. "I guess I have to beat you fair and square next time." Picking her bag up she looked into the fog ahead that started to rise thanks to the ocean nearby. "Ready? I think my legs are better now."

-

-

-

Jubilife wasn't filled with life as Dawn had imagined. "Where is everyone?" She asked Lucas as they walked through empty streets. Lucas pulled his arm up to look at his Poketch and showed it to her.

"One AM, everyone is sleeping or in the clubs."

"Clubs?"

"Yeah, Jubilife is famous for the underground clubs around here. You'll end up in one at least once in your life. They are pretty fun, but the women are a bit loose for me." Dawn just nodded as she followed him through the town. A few clowns were setting a few things up in the streets, the school had a light on but no open doors and a truck was parked behind the pokemart to unload in a few hours. "Where is your friend at?" She asked as they came to a few apartments.

"He lives here, on the fifth floor. He'll be here in a few hours, he's a clubber you see, but I have a key to get in."

"Oh," Dawn said following him into the building. "Do we have to take the stairs? Aren't there any elevators?"

"It's good for you, come on!" He shouted a full flight about her. Dawn pulled her backpack up her shoulder and took in a breath or two. _Almost there Dawn, this is good for you. It may kill you but it'll get you in shape._

After two more flights she caught up to Lucas waiting at a door into the apartment's area. Opening the door and holding it for her he followed her into the halls. "Okay, E23….E23…E23...AHAH! Found it!" He jammed the key in the door and slowly pushed it open. "This is our residence for the time being." Dawn looked into the dark room with a frown. _Indeed, a man does live here. _She thought as she took in the mess and smells. "It kind of has a smell to it, Max only uses it to sleep and eat. I'm not sure if he showers here though."

"Max…is the owner?"

"Yeah; he was one of my first friends outside of Sandgem. He worked at the school for a while when I was attending and we just hit it off. He's really a smart guy when it comes to pokemon, anything else though and he is an idiot. Horrible with relationships; great with one night stands."

"I see." Dawn said as she flicked a light on and slipping out of her shoes as Lucas had. The living room was simply a giant cushion covered in clothing with some boxes of food on top of the messy clothes. "Does he like to live this way?"

"I doubt it, but he isn't here long enough to clean. He works at the Poketch Company during the day and at the clubs at night. Great guy, dirty though." Lucas put his bag down on the kitchen table and slid all of the clothes off of the table and onto the floor. "Are you hungry? You'll have to fend for yourself, I can't cook." Dawn just sighed and put her bag on the table as well. "If it's alright with you I'm going to go shower, I smell like death." He walked away and entered a room Dawn assumed to be the bathroom. Looking about her with a wrinkled nose she decided to clean it a bit. She was going to stay here for a while, who knew how long, it might as well be clean. Removing her scarf and hat and slipping out of her vest she set to picking up clothes and placing them in a box to the side of the room.

"Chimchar," she tossed the ball at the ground and was greeted with a smiling Chimchar. "Pick up these clothes and put them in the box, like this," she demonstrated for him. Chimchar obediently did as she said and help her clean. The sound of water spray came on and told Dawn Lucas had started his shower. _Don't think about it Dawn, _she thought to herself with a deep blush. _Just keep cleaning this pig pen. _As Chimchar filled the box up with clothing Dawn moved to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. "Wow, look at all this food!" She exclaimed, happy that cooking wouldn't be too hard to do. Her eyes may have been heavy but she felt her motherly instinct kick it. Lucas would want to eat something before bed she was sure; and Max may be delighted to come home to a well cooked meal.

Years of living with only a mother kicked in and Dawn found herself sliding a fish into the oven with some potatoes and carrots. There was a small smell that still bothered her and she looked around feverously for something to make it smell better. In the living room Chimchar was rolling around with feet and paws tucked in on the uncovered rug. Dawn smiled and walked past him and the smelly clothes to a few boxes labeled 'cleaning'. The box didn't look like it had ever been opened and helped explain how this place was in such a disgusting state.

A small can of spray was pulled out, plastic still intact from the store. She shook it up and sprayed a little and smelled the room. Chimchar was also pawing at the stray particles that fell to the ground with a 'chim' now and again. "Smells good doesn't it?" She asked the little monkey.

The sound of the shower went off and Dawn listened to him stumble out. Standing up she placed the can on the dining room table in case she found a bad spot in need of good smells. "Do you eat fish?" She asked Chimchar with a smile. He simply blinked and walked back around to the cushion in the middle of the room. A small TV was propped up on a stand against a wall, the remote lost forever; Chimchar took to pushing buttons and turning it on.

Returning to the kitchen she poured herself a cup of water and waited for Lucas to show his face. After a minute or two Lucas emerged with pants and undershirt on, no socks, hat or scarf; and with hair pulled back in a towel. Sniffing the air he looked at her. "I see you cleaned. I wonder what Max will think of this." Sitting down on the cushion next to Chimchar and changed the channel, only to promptly have his hand slapped by Chimchar. "Fine," he muttered changing it back.

"Are you hungry?" Dawn asked from the kitchen taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, what are you cooking? It smells good."

"Fish; Max has a lot of food around. Will he be mad at me cleaning?"

"No, maybe a little confused and unable to find some stuff. It'll be good for him," He pulled the towel down to let his hair breath and rubbed it a few times before dropping the towel on Chimchar's head and letting Turtwig out of the ball that had spilled out of his bag. The two sniffed each other, Turtwig still angry at the attacks. Chimchar just turned back to the TV and paid no mind to the wondering turtle-plant. Dawn brought out a glass of water for Lucas and rubbed one of Turtwig's leafs. Lucas took it and leaned back a bit to stare at the ceiling. "I never understood how Max could settle down. He used to be an amazing trainer."

"You call this settling down? He isn't married, he isn't home often…"

"Settled down as in staying in one place Dawn; something I don't see myself, or you for that matter, ever doing."

"Well, you never know." She said smiling. He just grunted before he sat up and placed the glass on the ground next to him. "When is Max returning? It's a little after one thirty."

"When he is tired he'll be here. You'll see him in the morning when he is on his way out, or vice versa."

"Okay, what about sleeping arrangements?"

"You have the guest room and I'm taking this room."

"Oh?" Dawn found herself wondering into the hall to find her bedroom, Chimchar having followed her with a small noise now and then. "Which nasty room do you think it is?" Dawn asked him pushing a door open. The first room she found couldn't be it. The bed was unmade so it must be in use, and this smell; a smell she only smelled when around _certain _people. "Oh my…"

"He has a lot of lady friends over, but he promised not to bring any over tonight." Lucas said from behind her as he walked past to another room.

It smelled like sex. _How do I even know that smell?!_

Dawn promptly shut the door and walked after Lucas with a deep blush. He opened a door that led to a, surprisingly, cleaner room with no bad smells. It was also a few doors away from the other room so some fears left her. "It's a lot cleaner; he doesn't have lots of overnight guest so this room is never used." Dawn walked in and turned a lamp on and opened the curtains. Chimchar made himself comfortable on the bed and sighed content. Lucas watched as she walked around before he turned to go to the other room. Dawn fingered a few paintings on the wall and took in the city from the window. A small ding was heard from the other room indicating that the food was done but Dawn took a moment longer to look at the room. It really was a nice room, a decent sized bed with good lighting and a wonderful view.

She whispered goodnight to Chimchar before turning the light off and walking to the kitchen. Lucas had pulled the fish out and was 'testing' it but sticking a finger in and scooping some out. "That's sanitary," she muttered as she pulled a thermometer out of a bag and sticking it in the fish. "Done!"

"I could have told you that," Lucas mumbled pulling his finger out of his mouth. "Taste good."

Dawn took out a spoon and put some on a plate, then handed it to him. "I can't find utensils," she said hoping he would know. He pulled some out of his bag on the table and sat a fork down on the other side where she assumed she would sit. "You keep forks with you?!" She asked.

"And chopsticks. You'll soon learn to be _very _prepared."

Dawn just nodded and felt herself get excited about this new life all over again.

-

-

-

**Woot****!! Enjoy, and please ****please ****please**** don't keep reading if you don't like it. **

**Meli's Misis  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**You all make me happy!**

** -**

**-**

**-**

**  
**Dawn slept like a rock; a soft hairy female rock. Her hair was mashed against the pillow and a small amount of drool was sliding down her cheek onto the pillow. If anyone would take a photo of her like this she would be embarrassed beyond words.

Or so Lucas wanted to tell her as he tried to wake her up. It was five after eight and the day had started at six. Chimchar was wondering around the house following an annoyed Turtwig and eating a berry he had fetched from Dawn's bag. Max was in the living room digging in the box for some clothes that didn't smell horrible; yet he was very thankful for the clean home. Now women wouldn't be completely repulsed by his home.

After a moment or two he gave up shaking her and let the fact that she probably wasn't used to waking up so early sink in. With a deep sigh he poked her cheek once before getting up and walking out of the room, turning the light on so that it would slowly wake her. Max was had just slipped on a purple button up shirt and was now searching for a tie. He looked up at Lucas and nodded while also allowing a piece of bread to hang from his mouth.

"I don't know how you can live like this." Lucas muttered as he walked past Max and sat against the wall. Turtwig wobbled over to him and rested next to his bare feet as the two talked, continuing to glare at Chimchar across the room. Max just chuckled, dropping the bread from his mouth onto the floor in the process. "Oh, what a waste," he said sarcastically. The bread was two weeks stale.

Max just ran a hand through his dark hair and tied the end into a ponytail. "Food is food; I'm not sick am I? Where is the girl? Shouldn't she be up?" Lucas just sighed and rubbed Tutrwig's leaf.

"She's sleeping."

"So wake her up."

"I'd rather have her like me than try to kill me," Lucas spoke up. Max just rolled his eyes.

"You were always bad with women Lucas," Max said pulling his belt through the loops of his pants. "She can clean though, I hardly recognize this room." He looked into a mirror on the wall, opening his mouth wide and looking for lodged food. "Do me a favor and watch Pikachu for me? He's been restless lately; I haven't had time to battle much lately and he seems a bit antsy." Lucas sighed and Max just turned sharply with a glare. "You sigh too much, careful or you're life will escape you."

Lucas caught the pokeball that was thrown at him with the Pikachu; watching as Max grabbed his briefcase and rushed out. "Lock the door!" Max yelled out as he ran down stairs. Looking down at the pokeball Lucas rolled it around in his hands. Pikachu was the first pokemon to ever accept his as a friend, and was one of the first pokemon he had ever seen. Tapping the ball on the floor he watched as Pikachu appeared, looked about and then lunged at him as if to hug him. He rubbed Pikachu's ears and pulled his tail. Their normal greeting.

"You gained weight," He said poking pikachu's belly.

"Pika," he replied before jumping down on Turtwig's back and patting its head.

The two rolled about for a while before bumping into a new pair of feet, covered in purple and black stripped socks that bunched at the ankles. Dawn looked down at the two with little interest and continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine!" Lucas said with a smile, trying to make her smile. She just growled and opened a tea package into a cup and putting a pot onto the oven top. It was as if she had lived here forever since she seemed to remember where everything was. Lucas walked into the kitchen, Chimchar walking in step with him to keep an eye on Dawn from a distance. "Not a morning person?" She glared at him through her knotted hair and turned away. "I see," he responded. "Well, if you want to get to the school before they get busy we need to leave in about an hour. I was just going to leave you, but I think you would get lost out there." He bent down to pick up Turtwig who was about to bite down on Chimchar's hand.

Dawn just sighed as she stared at the pot waiting for the water to boil. "Okay," she managed to say as Turtwig inched over in Lucas' arms so that he could try to tug on her skirt. "Need to shop," she started rubbing her eyes. "Need clothes."

"Did you not pack any?" Lucas asked as he pulled out a berry from her bag.

"No warning." She reminded him as she pulled her hair back. She appeared beside him and rummaged around for some yellow hair clips and a brush. "How did you sleep?" She asked, as she slowly began to wake up.

"Like a rock. I always sleep better at other people's homes than my own. I don't really know why." He fed the berry to Turtwig then put him on the ground.

"Who's?" she asked pointing to the Pikachu who was sniffing at Chimchar.

"Max's; he wants us to Pokesit today if that is alright. I can watch him when we split up later."

"We're splitting up?" She squeaked.

"I don't think we are going to be together all day. I need to go see some guys, like Max," Dawn closed her eyes and nodded. "Finding this building again isn't hard though, and I'll give you the key to get in since I'll be out late."

"What are you going to be doing?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Catching up," He smiled. "Nothing bad, I'm not like Max." He put Turtwig back in his pokeball and then picked up Pikachu from the ground and put him on the table. "Pikachu, this is Dawn. She's a good lady so be nice." Pikachu looked at Dawn before he turned his back on her and looked at the wall. "It takes him awhile."

With a tap of the pokeball Chimchar was back in his home and on Dawn's belt. She then rushed to the kitchen to take the steaming pot off of the stove and poured it into the cup. She brushed her hair as she let the tea cooled and pouted as the knots built up. "So, how big is this town anyway?" She asked running a hand through her hair and securing it in the yellow clips.

"One of the biggest ones in this region; there is a town map that you can get at the school, it's more detailed then the ones the Professor gave us. I'll show you around a little too. I grew up around here so I know it pretty well." He pulled an off center hair on her head to the right side then turned to pack up his bag and let Pikachu jump into it, head sticking out to look at the world around. Dawn bit her lip and walked back to the kitchen to take her tea. She sipped it as she wondered around the apartment and eventually sat on the floor to pull up her socks and stare out of the window.

"I, uh, I'll finish getting ready and we can leave in about ten minutes." She said with a smile. He nodded as he looked around for some socks. "Check under the cushion." She told him as she put the drink down on the ground and got up to straighten out her wrinkly clothes. "Ugh!"

"I'll show you the better stores in town too. They are on the way to the academy."

Dawn nodded and picked up the drink before walking into the kitchen to pour it out. She grabbed her scarf off of the table and tied it around her neck then slid her hat onto her head. "I'm ready!" She declared putting her bag onto her back and walking to the door to slip on her shoes. "Is it cold out?"

"Nah, not right now," Lucas said. "Tomorrow night it'll get really cold. It may rain later today too."

"Does it rain a lot here?" She asked thinking of home.

"It isn't bad, it's just this time of year it rains a lot in this area, as you have experienced in Twinleaf."

"Ah," her mind was still on home and the fact that she had forgotten to call her mother. She was probably worried, and if Shigeru's mother called her to talk and check on her than she was in deep trouble. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled his bag onto his back and slipped into his shoes, slipping the key into her hand and locking the door behind them.

-

-

-

Dawn was amazing at the city, being a small town girl and all. The Pokecenter here was three stories; there were also huge stores larger than many houses she had lived in. The academy was one of the most amazing things she had seen yet. "Wow!" She exclaimed as Lucas drug her around the halls.

"I know; I went to school here for a few years. It's nice right?" Lucas said as they passed one of the main lecture halls. A few teachers recognized him and stopped to talk, while Dawn continue to wonder around and be amazing at how all these young children were here to learn.

While Lucas was talking to one of the younger female teachers, as she flirted mindlessly with him, Dawn wondered around to one of the empty lecture halls. Closing the door behind her she went to sit in the front row and felt an odd feeling overcome her. These children were learning so many things, and they were probably all smarter than her too. Their parents sent them here so that they could be better than they themselves were. _Why didn't mom ever send me to one? _Her backpack was now off of her shoulders and on the ground, her feet looped together under the wooden stool. She looked blankly at the blackboard imagining what it would be like to learn in such a place.

"A little old to be here aren't we?" A deep voice came from the back of the room. Dawn's head shot up and she jumped out of the chair, bowing in apology to whoever she was disturbing. Cyrus walked up to her and smiled kindly. "Hello again Dawn," He said bowing to her in return. Dawn smiled brightly and sighed in relief.

"I thought I was in trouble for a minute," she said shakily. He laughed with her and flicked on a light by the blackboard.

"No, you're not in trouble. What are you doing here? I thought you were a trainer, aren't you beyond all of these things?"

"Oh, well. I never went to school," She said looking down. "My mother kept me at home when I was younger, she didn't want me to leave her."

"Then how is it that she let you go on an adventure?" He asked moving up the room to sit next to where she previously was. He pat the seat and waited for her to sit down next to him.

"Well, she doesn't actually know. The other day we met I was going to call her at the center but I got…distracted." She said with a weak smile. Cyrus laughed out loud at that with his head thrown back. "I am going to call her later today after I split with Lucas."

"Lucas? Oh! The _boy_ you are traveling with right?" Dawn nodded and Cyrus looked at the wall. "So tell me about him. Does he treat you well?"

"So far. I'm staying at this apartment a few blocks away with him. He has a friend who owns it, so we don't have to stay in at the Pokecenter. He seems nice so far."

"So you are traveling with someone you barley know!?" He exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. I know him a little, he seems reliable. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here now." Smiling she pullout out Chimchar's pokeball and rolled it on the table.

"What's in there?" Cyrus asked following it with his eyes; mesmerized.

"My Chimchar, well, it is kinda the Professors. He is letting me use if for his research though." She said catching it in one hand and bringing it up to eye level. "You're a trainer right?" He nodded. "What kind of pokemon do you have?"

Cyrus pulled out his small backpack and put three pokeballs on the table. "I have a Crobat, Gyarados and a Sneasel. I have had the Crobat since I was twelve, when he was originally a Zubat, and the Sneasel I caught about a year ago. And I had a Magikarp when I was about nineteen that evolved within the year." Dawn smiled.

"How old are you again?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not _that _old! I'm about twenty-two; not much older than you."

_Oh yeah, I told him I was twenty-one didn't I?_ "Can I see them?"

"Well, not Gyarados, but Sneasel you can." He tossed the ball at the ground and Sneasel popped out, his dark eyes shifting about before resting on Dawn. He hunched back a little and just sat there staring at her. "Say hello Sneasel," he commanded. Sneasel let out a loud 'Sne' before itching his ear. Dawn waved at the pokemon before dropping Chimchar's pokeball on the floor, releasing him into the room. "Is that your only pokemon?" He asked as he pat Chimchar on the head under the desk.

"I have a Shinx too, but he is still getting used to me." She said putting the other pokeball on the table.

"That's fine," Cyrus said, watching as Chimchar and Sneasel 'shook hands', or so it looked like. "Why are you at the school though? Just for Lucas?"

"Kinda, the Professor said I had to meet someone here to drop something off, then to the Poketch place, I think I need to get one. I think Lucas is going to pick them up for us though." She said tugging at her skirt.

"I see," he replied, looking at how short her skirt actually was. He quickly looked up catching her gaze and shot her a smile. "How long are you in town?"

"A few days I guess, why?"

"Good! Have you seen the town yet?"

"Only from the apartment to here," Dawn replied trying to understand why he looked at her skirt that way.

"Meet me out front when you are done here okay? I'll show you the town; consider it a date if you will." He said, returning Sneasel to the pokeball and pocketing the pokeballs . Dawn watched him leave before turning around and simply staring into Chimchar's eyes. The little monkey pokemon was sitting directly in front of her on the counter. Chimchar took her hat and jumped on her head placing the hat on his head.

"Hey! You'll mess up my hair!" She exclaimed worried about her appearance now. After a few swipes she gave up and just smiled a silly smile. She sat up and secured her backpack, wincing a little as Chimchar grabbed onto her hair to not fall off. "Where do you think Lucas is Chimchar?" She asked as she pushed against the door and went into the halls. Looking back and forth she wondered around a little smiling at the children that pointed at her head and yelped at the pokemon that stared at them. A few asked if they could take a picture, and she let them, happy to make their day.

A few teachers gave her disapproving looks and some even asked her why she wasn't in class. She just smiled and said she wasn't a student and was looking for Lucas. Their faces would lighten and they would apologize saying that he had been their recently. After a few minutes a teacher told her he was in the main lab downstairs with the headmaster. She rushed down the stairs just in time to bump into him as he left. "I have a gift for you," he said smiling at her hairdo. He handed her a small brown parcel wrapped with a long blue string.

"What is it?" She asked aloud as she pulled the paper off and looked amazed at what was in her hands. "A-ah," She almost screamed. Her very own pokedex! She opened it up and watched as it started up asking for her name and trainer ID. "Oh, I don't have an ID." She mumbled closing it.

"Oh yes you do; the Professor will have to send the ID to you though. He put you into the national database; you just need to call him for the number." Dawn nodded, her mouth open as she stared some more. Chimchar tried to grab it from her but was out of reach. He just grunted angrily and jumped down from his place on her head and put her hat on the floor. Dawn picked up her hat and returned it to her head. Soon after she put Chimchar back into his pokeball and waved to Lucas.

"I guess I'll see you later tonight!" She yelled running up to the first floor for her 'date' leaving a confused Lucas behind.

-

-

-

Cyrus did show her a good time on the town. It was around two o' clock when he led her into the Pokecenter encouraging to call her mother and the Professor.

"Dawn! My God girl, why haven't you been answering my calls, wait…that isn't our house. Where are you dear?"

"Well, you see mom…"

Her mother just smiled a silly smile; eventually she commanded Cyrus to introduce himself and waved nicely to him. "I knew this day would come," she sniffed whipping her eyes. "You better come visit me sometime dear! I think that since you are out I can stay here a little longer. I'm in the contest you see dear, and I made it to the Master Rank, so I'll be here till I win!"

"I see where you got your attitude," Cyrus had mumbled at that with a smirk.

"Mom! I didn't know you had a pokemon! Or that you entered contest! What have you been keeping from me?" Dawn exclaimed after smacking Cyrus on the head.

"Oh yes dear, but I leave them with my friends here to take care of. If you knew I had pokemon who knows what kind of trouble you would get into. I call him Jumpy! He is my Kangaskhan!" Dawn smiled at that and finished her conversation with her mother, promising to see her soon. Cyrus walked away to the other PC down the stairs as she dialed the Professors number, allowing her some privacy. Or so she assumed.

"Hello Dawn, how was your first day out of the house and into the real world?" He asked not looking up, instead he was looking down at a paper by the phone.

"It has been interesting. I'm learning a lot!" She said with a smile. Letting Chimchar out she pointed to the screen. "Say hello Chimchar!" She said as the monkey grabbed onto her hair and hung on her side with a curious look at him; the Professor looked up and smiled at the sight.

"He likes you," he stated while his eyes seemed to go out of focus. "I've decided to let you go Dawn."

"What do you mean?"

"You are young; you need to understand things before I tie you down to desk work and research like I did to Lucas. I regret almost every day what I did to him. I don't think he even knows how to enjoy himself anymore, which is why I sent him out into the world. I trust you can help him with that." He said looking back down. "I want you to call me when you enter every new town or when any new discovery is made that is _new_. Oh! And your ID number is printing down below as we speak. Now then, be good." He looked down again with a crocked smile before saying goodbye to them and then he hung up. Dawn returned Chimchar to the pokeball and snatched the paper out of the printer and placed it on the counter entering the number into her pokedex and it began to record her data. She stuffed the pokedex back into her bag before she went downstairs to check on Cyrus. He was hanging up the phone with a serious look on his face as she approached him.

"Something wrong?" She asked him as he stared at the wall.

"No, nothing. Just a few problems with a friend of mine. He, uh, is having problems with his pokemon. He's a newbie though so I guess I understand." He didn't look to happy but soon smiled and changed the topic. "You said you wanted new clothes right?" Dawn blushed and regretted talking to herself in public now. "You said something as we passed a boutique right? Come on; I know a good place."

"I don't have any money though!" She yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and out into the streets.

"Well, we can look right? You can save up, battle a bit out of town and earn the money. It's won't take long to save up since you are a trainer."

Dawn just nodded; she didn't want to look. She wanted to _own._ With a deep sigh she waved at Lucas across the street as Cyrus pulled her about. Cyrus, noticing Lucas, sent him a smirk before turning a corner. "That was Lucas," she said as she jumped over a fire hydrant.

"I thought so," Cyrus said slowing a bit, but not letting go of her hand. "So tell me, how old are you really?"

"Wh-what?" She stammered. He looked over her with a knowing look.

"I'm not stupid Dawn, I can tell some things."

"I'll be eighteen in the Spring," she said looking down. "Sorry I lied."

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to impress you?" She didn't really know why, but it seemed the most logical of reasons.

"Why would that impress me, from what I can tell you are pretty amazing, age aside." He turned one more corner before the two stood before the boutique a short blond woman standing at the door smiling at Cyrus brightly.

"Hello sir!" She exclaimed. "What can I do for you and your sister?" Dawn felt a vein pop up, but was grateful that the woman changed the subject.

"She isn't my sister," he said, not even looking at the woman and walking past her, finally letting go of Dawn's hand.

"Daughter than?"

"Do I look old to you woman?" He asked getting annoyed. "I think it would be best if someone else assisted us." He said glaring in her direction. The young woman yelped and ran into the back, an older man returning shortly with a weak smile.

"If you need anything I will be at the counter." He said bowing lowly.

"I like him more. Knows to keep his mouth shut and keep his distance as well." Dawn just laughed behind her hand as she browsed through the dresses. As soon as she started looking she decided that maybe just skirts were okay to look at. These dresses were far too expensive. Even the skirts made her shutter at the price but she couldn't help but love them all. She found on in particular that stood out to her. A deep green skirt with a dark blue lace trim. She held it up to herself in front of a mirror thinking of trying it on. "Go for it," Cyrus said from the side causing her to jump in surprise. "Try it on at least."

Dawn decided to listen and rushed to the changing room. As she stood before the mirror she loved the way it made her butt look. With a sigh she looked at the price attached to her butt too. 4000 more than she had.

Taking it off slowly Dawn put it back on the hanger and just stared at her body. She hated her legs. From all her days of playing in the sun she didn't have a tan, and they were thick from all the running around she had to do. Her pink boots and long purple and black socks were her trademark, but maybe a new look was for her. Sliding her pink skirt back on she wondered if now would be a good time to get some pants was. It was the fall season after all.

Leaving the skirt in the dressing room she found Cyrus waiting for her. "What, I don't get to see?" he asked with a smirk. She just looked down and said a simple 'no'. "Why not; didn't it fit?"

"I don't want to wear it again until I can buy it. Besides, I need something to keep me warm! It's going to get colder soon." She said as she walked up next to him. He just smiled and put his hand on her back walking her out and nodding to the man at the counter on the way out. "What time is it?" She asked looking about town. "And what is up with all these clowns?"

"About three o' clock; the clowns are for a Poketch company campaign, want to play the game?"

"What's the game?" she asked.

"Find the three clowns with different questions in town, many have the same questions, and answer the answers correctly; then collect their tickets and take it to the man in the big blue suit by the fountain and get a free poketch. Come on! You told me you don't have one so let's go get one!"

-

-

-

Dawn hated quizzes, which is why she was so surprised that she was enjoying herself with this test. Maybe it was because it was with Cyrus, and he just made her have fun. After getting two tickets she and Cyrus were running to the main gates of town, were the last clown was at. He stood there talking to a group of children and laughing at all the wrong answers, but Cyrus asked what the question was loudly and placed Dawn up in front of himself to answer it.

"Good job my girl!" The clown bellowed over the yelling children. "A Rawst berry does heal a burn!" He handed her the last ticket with a smile.

"I do know berries," she admitted with a smile. Holding the three tickets out for Cyrus to see she was happy to receive his praise. "Let's go find the man in the suit!" She exclaimed running off towards the fountain in the center of town, Cyrus running close behind. The two arrived just in time to have Dawn ram into Shigeru.

"Umf!" She exclaimed falling to the ground with a thud. Cyrus, helping her up, glared at the boy telling him to move next time. Shigeru looked at Dawn with a smirk.

"I see you already got a new man," he said with a scuff, adjusting his poketch. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be home?"

"You know him Dawn?" Cyrus asked looking at the boy with disdain.

"We are friends," she said handing the tickets the the man in the suit and taking a red Poketch. "We grew up together in Twinleaf." She snapped it on and set the time. She admired it a bit with a smile before looking seriously at Shigeru. "How have you been? Did you eat anything yet? Taking care of yourse-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing alright. You didn't answer me though."

"Oh! Professor Rowan gave me a pokemon too!" She shoved the pokeball in his face, a small smile on her face.

Shigeru raised an eyebrow before pulling his pokeballs out. "Let's battle Dawn," he almost yelled.

"Why?"

"We are rivals now Dawn! I have to beat you!" He threw the pokeball at the ground and a Starly appeared. Dawn pulled out her pokedex and let it record the data. "What is that? When did you get it?"

"The Professor gave me a pokedex; you probably didn't wait around to get one," she said before sending Shinx out for the battle. Shigeru sniffed in anger at that before moving on quickly.

"Quick attack!" he yelled as a small crowd of children and clowns grouped around them to watch. Shinx anticipated the attack, jumping on Starly as it attacked and did a flip landing behind it.

"Tackle!" She yelled as Shinx still held the upper hand of surprise. Starly stumbled forward as it was jumped and flapped its wings back to Shigeru.

"Where did this come from?" He yelled at her. "I never saw you as a fighter."

"I'm not a fighter," she yelled back, the two pokemon staring the other down. "I'm a lover; but I hate losing." She said and with a quick yell the two sent their pokemon into a tackle. Starly came out on top, pulling on Shinx's tail with its talons.

"Bite its wings!" Dawn yelled. Shinx flipped around a bit, still hanging from it's tail and tried to bit Starly's wings, but only getting as far as one leg. Starly let go, startled and with a cry landed on the ground with a thud, its talon red.

"Damn it," Shigeru swore returning Starly to it's pokeball. "I won't lose to you Dawn! Go Piplup!"

"I have an electric pokemon Shigeru!" She yelled with a smile.

"Who probably doesn't know any electric moves yet!" He taunted.

Cyrus came up behind her and took the pokedex from one of her hands. "Look here," he whispered. He opened up a screen that listed known moves of a viewed pokemon. She held it up to look at Shinx and it only showed three moves. Tackle, growl and bite.

"Oh," Dawn said to herself scratching the back of her head. "Well, I can try right?" Shigeru smirked at this and commanded a peck from Piplup. "Ah, um, dodge it!" It was too late and Shinx took a hit to the head, falling back with small spirals covering its eyes. "Return!" She held the pokeball to her body before returning it to her belt, her pokedex sliding into her other hand as she sent out Chimchar. She held it up to the pokedex and watched the attacks appear. Scratch, leer and ember appeared on the screen. She looked at Piplup and ground her teeth.

"Tackle!" Shigeru yelled as Dawn yelled 'ember'.

Piplup went head first into Chimchar as its body was set aflame. Piplup let out a yell as did Chimchar at this. Chimchar had a hand on his belly and Piplup was waving its fin in order to remove the fire. A few children were yelling in favor of Shigeru and a few clowns were in favor of Dawn. Cyrus was watching from behind Dawn with an approving smile, Lucas soon appearing with Max, both watching with mild amazement. "Come on Dawn!" Lucas yelled from behind a group of small boys. She looked over and smiled at him with thumbs up and a nod to Max.

"Leer!" She yelled, and watched as Piplup backed down a bit hiding it's eyes for a minute behind his fins. "Now scratch!"

"Watergun!" Shigeru yelled but was disappointed to watch Chimchar jump over then under the stream of water and then scratch Piplup in the belly. Piplup wobbled a bit before falling face first into the ground. "Damn it!" Shigeru yelled. A few clowns covered the children's ears with a disapproving look in his direction. He returned Piplup to the pokeball and sighed. "I guess I have a ways to go, but don't think for a minute that I'll lose next time!" He turned, threw down some money, and ran off in the direction of the Pokecenter to heal his pokemon, leaving Dawn there smiling with a handful of money. She pocketed it after counting out 700 and smiled. Almost to her goal. Maybe battling wasn't too bad.

Cyrus walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Good job Dawn," he said before bowing. "I'll see you later," he whispered before disappearing into the crowd, just as Lucas and Max walked up to her.

"That was awesome!" Max exclaimed. "I thought you would be a weakling, but I guess I was wrong." Dawn just blushed and thanked him while Lucas stood next to him speechless.

"Did I do good Lucas?" She asked, wanting his approval. He just nodded and Dawn let her smile fall. "Oh, okay than. Thanks," She turned to walk away to the Pokecenter to heal her pokemon, missing Max nudge Lucas in the side with his elbow.

"Missed your chance man. She wanted a good job from _you._" Lucas just looked at him confused before watching Dawn leave and then he looked at the ground. Max sighed heavily, "You're hopeless!"

-

-

-

Dawn sat in the Pokecenter and answered a few questions some of the students that followed her from the fountain asked. She didn't know a lot of answers, but if they asked about berries she knew every possible answer for anything. She waved goodbye to a few Lass' before leaning against the wall. It had been a long day. She looked down at her Poketch to check the time and sighed. It was close to eight o' clock; and she felt tired. Maybe she could go to bed early tonight. Get an early start in the morning. She did have the key, so why not? Standing up she slid on her backpack and waved goodbye to the nurse. The streets were still filled with trainers running around for tickets and some battles here and there. Apparently she and Shigeru had caused this urge in all the trainers to fight in town, which was frowned upon by the elders.

She waved at the children who recognized her and smiled shyly at the men who sent her looks. She liked this feeling. _What would it be like if I beat the __Pokemon__ league?_ She wondered as she walked past the fountain. She soon was in front of the apartments but the urge to sleep was gone. She looked down the dirt road behind the building and saw a small cave and pond near it. Her legs were walking before her mind told them too. A mile and a half later she was lost in the dark. Tall grass was up to her knees and she felt a few new scratching appearing on her legs. Letting Shinx out of his pokeball she started to look about for wild pokemon. Jubilife City could be seen in the distance, the lights bright and the setting sun behind it.

Shinx and Dawn got into a few battles, gaining experience and filling her pokedex. After the sun had fully set Dawn sat down on a small dock and let her feet dandle in the water, boots and socks sitting next to her. Shinx sat upright next to her, looking about, ears twitching at noises. Magikarp were nibbling at her feet causing her to giggle. "Kinda romantic," she said to Shinx as she rubbed his head.

"I know," a familiar voice said as it came up behind her. Dawn's head snapped around surprise all over her face.

"Lucas?!" She squeaked as he took off his shoes and socks and sat on the other side of Shinx letting his feet dangle in the water.

"Don't yell, you'll scare the pokemon," he said with a smile patting Shinx on the head twice, Pikachu walking up behind them staring into the water hypnotized.

"Oh, sorry," Dawn said looking into the water at the Magikarp. "What are you doing here, I thought you had plans."

"Plans change," he said cryptically. "What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same question. I'd probably get the same answer too." Lucas nodded.

"Filling up the pokedex and gaining experience for you." He said with a smile. "I'm here because I didn't want to be in town for Max to pull me to a club."

"Oh," Dawn smiled. "I can't see you as a party boy." She laughed lightly at that.

"You'd be surprised. Just get me in the right mood." The two watched as Shinx jumped into the water after a fish; Pikachu following soon after. "You did well today."

"Oh, you think so?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, it's like you're a natural," he replied staring up at the sky.

"Nah, Shigeru is just rash, he doesn't plan."

"Neither do you, not yet at least. You're both impulsive. I think you just thought about some things in the battle more than him."

"Lucas, how long have you battled?"

"Years. I've just never really did well until recently."

"Oh? You could have beaten me easily."

He chuckled. "I could have."

"So how good are you really?"

"Let's put it this way, I can beat a novice but not someone like Cyrus."

"You know him?"

Lucas snorted then looked at her as if she was slow. Then it hit him. _She doesn't know._ "I've seen him fight," he said not telling her anything. "He's really good."

"Oh, I see." She bit her lip. "What else?"

"He's been around for a few years since I worked with the Professor. I've known of him since I was little."

"So he's really good than," she smiled.

"Yeah, he is good at battling." He said without giving anything away.

"So anyway!" She kicked her foot out of the water, a Magikarp jumping in shock hitting Shinx in the process. Shinx let a spark escape its tail causing both Dawn and Lucas to withdrawal their feet from the water quickly in shock. "Ow…" Dawn said rubbing her ankle. Lucas looked down at it and pulled a small ointment out of his bag. He rubbed a little on her ankle before tending to his own. "Thank you," Dawn said tucking a strand of hair behind her head as she stared at her ankle. Shinx appeared out of the water and ran up to Dawn inspecting the damage.

"He's starting to like you. He seems concerned for you," Lucas said putting the ointment away.

"It's okay Shinx," Dawn said smiling at the little creature.

"Look at your pokedex; I think he just learned a move."

"Oh!" Dawn pulled the pokedex out of her bag and held it up to Shinx. Tackle, growl, bite and spark. "Spark!" She said excited hugging Shinx to her. Shinx squirmed a little before accepting his fate of hugs. "Cool," she said folding the pokedex back up and slipping it back into the bag. "How do you tell these things?" She asked Lucas.

"When a pokemon learns a new move it tends to use it without command. Chimchar used ember earlier this morning to help me heat up the stove," Lucas said with a smirk.

"Awesome!" Pikachu walked out of the water and shook its little body causing water droplets to go everywhere disturbing the peace.

"Do you want to keep traveling with me?" Lucas finally asked after a few minutes passed. Dawn put her head on her knees to think. "You don't have to, but it is nice to have someone to travel with."

"I'd love to," Dawn said after thinking it over. Lucas smiled and stretched before slipping his feet into the grass and stuffing his socks and shoes into his bag. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the apartment; we have a lot to do tomorrow!" He stood up and held his hand out to her which she gladly took. "I have a feeling we are going to have a grand adventure."

-

-

-

**Woot****! Chapter four done!**

**Melimea**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all make me happy!**** Please be patient though, Midterms are this week and next week so I'll be swamped with panic and despair! ****Oh my**** oh m****y; thankfully for us Spring Break soon follows!  
**

-

-

-

Dawn did not want to wake up that morning by simple nudging; Lucas had to remove the covers from her body and open the window so the sound of the city could be heard in order for her to grumble and wake up. Dawn glared at him as she put her bare feet on the floor and stretched her toes are arms. She looked up to see Lucas looking out the window with a small blush. She just looked down, confused, not understanding. _Do I offend? _Discreetly she sniffed herself but smelled nothing bad. Rubbing her belly she stood up and opened her backpack on the nightstand pulling out her last pair of clean socks. She sat back on the bed and slid them on, waiting for Lucas to say something. _Anything._

"Good morning," she eventually said smiling at him.

"You seem better this morning. I was afraid you would bite my head off this morning." He adjusted his hat a little before looking at her. "Yesterday you were pretty pissed."

Dawn smiled and wiggled her toes in the warm socks. "Do you have breakfast cooked? I feel like eggs and tea," she said with a big smile, trying her best to be a morning person and not bite his head off for waking her without permission.

"No," he said nervously. "I can't cook remember? Ramen I can, but most other things no."

"Oh, right," she laughed. "Are you hungry? Want me to cook something?" She popped her back then shrugged her shoulders a few times. "Well?"

"Uh, well," he hesitated. "I would like some eggs yes."

"Okay! I'll go cook."

"Maybe you should put some pants on first, or that skirt of yours." Lucas said walking past her to the door. "Max is still here, I know he would love to see you like this but..I don't think you want him to see you like this," then he left the room. Dawn looked down quickly then turned the deepest red she could turn. Last night had been hot and her skirt was in a pile on the floor with her socks. She ran over and stepped into it quickly. That explained his blushing earlier.

Dawn itched her knee and grimaced. So not only did he see her in panties but also her hairy legs. "Gotta get a shaver," she said out loud as she let Chimchar out of his pokeball. "Morning Chimchar!" she said with a wave. Chimchar squinted at the light coming into the window and yawned. "Were you sleeping? Is that what you do in there?" Chimchar just turned to her slowly before letting a 'char' sigh out. He took the lead and walked out into the kitchen. Dawn followed soon after and stared at the two boys sitting in the living room staring intently at the small screen. "I thought you worked today Max," she said walking past them and into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," he muttered rubbing his eyes. "I got a hangover, no work today," he said before rubbing his muffled hair once again. Lucas rolled his eyes and made it a point to yell when he spoke; wanting to annoy the older man.

"Thank you Dawn!" Max winced and hit Lucas over the head before taking a sip of water that sat next to them. Lucas laughed and rubbed Chimchar's head as he sat in between the two boys. Dawn also smiled and pulled a few eggs out of the fridge to cook them all a decent meal.

Lucas and Max muttered to one another in the other room about whatever it was they had to mutter about, leaving Dawn with only her imagination.

_Someday I will have a huge family, and they all can have pokemon. Oh! The pokemon league! I can't wait to get there; or maybe just seeing all the pokemon out there. I wonder how many there are now? Hundreds and hundreds I am sure. How many can I catch? How many would I want to catch?_

_I wonder what living by the ocean will be like. _

_In the mountains?_

Mixing the eggs in the skillet faster she wondered if she would ever get married. "Would that interfere?" she asked herself staring into the eggs. She took a few out with the spatula and placed them on a big plate. Getting two smaller plates she filled them with eggs and walked into the living room to hand them to the guys. Lucas took his quickly stuffing it into his mouth with his hands, not waiting for utensils. Max took his slower and pulled a dirty fork out from under the cushion. Dawn snatched it out of his hand quickly, wiggling a finger in front of him before rushing to the kitchen, rinsing it off, and taking it back for him.

"Odd girl," he mumbled with eggs falling out of his mouth. "Thanks though," then he crammed some more in. Dawn giggled and smiled before she returned to the kitchen to have her eggs that still resided in the skillet. Chimchar tugged at her leg for food and she just handed him one scrambled egg piece.

"I'll get you some berries in a bit," Dawn sat down in the living room on the floor behind the giant cushion. She pulled a fork out and started eating; _I'm not a bad cook, though it is only eggs, _She thought to herself. Turtwig appeared next to her sniffing at her feet before looking up at her with huge eyes. "Um, Lucas?" Lucas looked over and waited. "Turtwig wants something."

"He wants a berry. He has learned that you give them out so…"

"Oh," placing down her plate she ran to the room and pulled out some berries that they would like. Neither were status berries, they were just plain old berries one could feed on and not be affected by. She returned to find Chimchar and Turtwig eating out of her plate leaving her nothing, then scattering at the sight of her. "Oh, come on!" She grumbled walking to the plate, picking it up and sighing heavily. Turtwig approached her first and was hit square in the head with a berry. He didn't mind though, food was food. Chimchar came soon after taking her hand and trying to open it himself; failing. Dawn sat down and put two more in front of Turtwig and three in Chimchar's hand; then she took her plate and went to the kitchen.

Placing the dish into the sink she turned and bumped into Lucas doing the same thing. "They eat your food?" He asked dumping his plate into the hot sink water.

"Yeah," she mumbled trying to get past him in the small kitchen.

"We can grab something in town then, my treat."

"Oh, thanks?"

"You're welcome," he said with a smile at her awkwardness. Max soon joined them in the overcrowded kitchen, throwing his plate into the water from a distance and causing water to go everywhere.

"Sorry," he said before turning and returning to his room.

"Great," Dawn muttered as she shook her hands and legs trying to get the water off.

"It gives us an excuse to go to a laundry mat," Lucas said shaking his hat at the floor.

"He doesn't have a washer here?"

"No! Max is too cheap to pay extra for a laundry facility in his apartment."

"Oh, I don't have anything else to wear…"

"Actually…you do." Lucas turned away and walked to the front door and held up a small package for her. "Guess who dropped that off this morning?" He said with a sad smile. Dawn's face lit up as she tore the paper off of the gift and almost screamed in joy. Inside was the green skirt she had looked at yesterday with Cyrus. Underneath was a button up white long-sleeved shirt with oversized cuffs. A small note was attached; _For the beautiful girl to look even more beautiful. _

"How did he…" she started with a huge smile before hugging them to her.

"Cyrus has lots of money, trust me." Lucas mumbled before turning and stuffing dirty clothes in his bag. "Do you want me to wash clothes for you Max?" He yelled to the other side of the house.

"Nah," Max yelled back. "Thanks though!"

Dawn just ran past Lucas to the guest room and slipped out of her clothes to put on the new ones. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall with a big smile. She wouldn't wear the vest today, this shirt helped her small boobs look a little bigger. She _loved _it. These clothes were amazing, she didn't know how he knew her size, but she loved it all! She would have to find him and thank him properly. She placed her other clothes in her backpack and pulled her socks up to her knees. Until she put her shoes on her socks wouldn't stand a chance of defying gravity.

She ran her hand along the lace on the bottom of the skirt and smiled a silly smile. _Thanks Cyrus, you are__ amazing!!_

-

-

-

Today Lucas and Dawn were supposed to meet the chairman at the Poketch Company for the Professor. Dawn remembered him yesterday as the man who gave her the poketch; he remembered her as the girl who battled at the fountain and gained him a little publicity. He smiled at Lucas and her as they walked into his office, the Professor's note in hand. Lucas gave it to him as the small talk began. "How would you two like to do a commercial for me?" He asked them as he opened up a large box that was under his desk.

"No!" Lucas almost screamed. Dawn thought it would have been exciting, but she wouldn't do it without Lucas.

"What about you Dawn?" The chairman asked.

"I-Um. No," she said shyly. "Thank you for the offer though."

He smiled sadly as he placed two books on the desk. "Pick one Dawn," he told her as he sat back in his giant chair. Dawn walked up to the desk and selected the dark green book. "That one is yours than," he tossed the purple one to Lucas. "You will need to read those. Trust me, they are _very _interesting." He turned his chair to look out the window before he began again. "Rowan is a brilliant man; you already know that Lucas; but Dawn, oh dear, you have so much to learn."

Dawn just nodded and looked to Lucas. He didn't open the book, but slid it into his backpack. Dawn opened the front cover and read an inscription.

_To whoever the new owner of this book be; take this book and learn. Keep it till death, pass it on to __your __child. Remember that not all myths are myths but truths to older times. Never stop learning, and with this book learn to learn. _

Dawn stared puzzled at the inscription and slammed it shut as Lucas pulled her away by the elbow. Apparently the Chairman's silence was his dismissal of the two. Dawn was pulled out of the building before Lucas released her. The two stood silently for a short while as Dawn put the book into her biggest pocket to read latter. "So, what now?"

"Laundry right? We should get it done than leave as soon as possible. We have to get through a cave and that'll take at least an hour to pass through." Dawn nodded and walked next to him as he led the way to the laundry mat, which was conveniently next to the PokeCenter. No one was inside the building except for an old woman with two large baskets of clothes. She glared at the two and shuffled away a bit before continuing her laundry and turning up the nearby radio to the oldies station. Dawn followed Lucas as he put in some money and pulled out two packets of soap. He handed one to her and opened his backpack and stuffed a handful of clothes into the washer. Dawn did the same except with far more than a handful; she also removed her hat and scarf and tossed them in. Lucas pointed at her head with a smile while muttering 'Hat hair' to himself. Dawn, self-conscious, rubbed at her hair and sighed in discontent. The two soon sat down in plastic chairs against the windows and waited.

"I love this smell," she told him as the sun began to rise higher in the sky.

"What smell?" he asked with a scrunched up nose. "I smell B.O. and some mold."

"Soap, laundry soap; it's always been a favorite smell of mine." She said with a huge smile. "Mom used to do all kinds of laundry at home when Dad was with us, but now she just does it in Sandgem on Fridays." She rubbed her head again before just tossing her head upside down and running her hands through her hair. She flipped it back up and regretted it. Now her hair was too big.

"I've always loved the smell of rain and the smell that comes with baking cookies." He said with a huge grin. "Combined the two are the best in the world." Dawn just giggled at him before the old lady 'tisked' at them. "She doesn't think that we should be out together. We are _too young to be alone," _he nudged her with a smirk. Dawn just giggled behind her hand louder and looked at the floor trying not to look at the lady. "So tell me more about yourself; favorite color, pokemon, whatever."

"Well, I love light colors. Light blue, yellow, pink and orange. I love them! As for Pokemon, I don't have a favorite. I have a favorite type though. I always have loved water and dragon pokemon. What about you?"

"My favorite color is red and dark blue. Especially combined. As for pokemon I love grass and flying. The best there is!" He replied. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in the spring," she said tugging on a stray hair. "You?"

"Nineteen later this fall," he replied before taking the hair out of her hand and tucking it behind her ear. "Tell me about Twinleaf."

Dawn talked for a good thirty minutes about her home. She told him about the trees she got stuck in. The mud she loved to jump in; the berries she would pick and eat. She told him about her father, or what she remembered. She also told him about her first crush. The little boy next door, not Shigeru, but Sam. They were ten at the time and he was going on an adventure. That was her first kiss.

He had told her he would return one day and make her his bride. He would rule the Pokemon world and she would be his queen. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her awkwardly. Dawn thought it was romantic to this day. Kisses and promises that would never be kept with sweet moments that would never be ruined. She smiled fondly at the end of her tail and didn't notice that Lucas was getting up to switch out the clothes. She didn't notice when he sat back down after fixing her clothes as well.

"I remember my first kiss," he started looking off into space. "Her name was Keiko. We were at school and we raced home on a rainy day. We were twelve at the time; and we were stupid. We walked home every day together and I had a huge crush on her, and I think she did like me to. When I was younger I thought it was love too. We both did I guess," he paused to make sure she was listening before he continued. "We got to her house and we just stood together on her porch. Her hands were in mine our bodies close to keep warm. I guess it was inevitable; as inevitable as her brother punching me as soon as he found out. Her brother was fifteen at the time; his name was Max."

"The same Max at the apartment?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, one in the same," he chuckled.

"So, what happened to Keiko?"

"We were young. People change, new ones come into our lives. She met someone named Shinji and the two have dated since they met. I think they plan on getting married in the Summer." He looked at his hands before smiling sadly at her. "I've dated plenty of girls since then, but none compare to the expectations I have for them. I always think they will be like Keiko, but it's silly. I mean, I was so young!"

"I've never had a boyfriend," Dawn admitted slowly. "Up until two years ago I thought that Sam would show up on my door with a ring and in a tux to take me away on a Ponyta. Then I saw him on TV with another woman on his arms. He didn't beat the pokemon league, but he did get all the badges and he is the best there is when it comes to Dark Pokemon. After that I just…gave up." She scratched the top of her hand before letting her hair spill around her face; covering her watery eyes. "I think I loved him too. For so many years I loved him. Always turned Shigeru down while he liked me to the point of making me his rival. I always told my mother no when she tried to arrange dates for me. I regret a lot, but I don't think I would ever want to kill that feeling that he put in my heart. He made me come alive."

"I agree. She made me come alive too."

-

-

-

Their laundry was folded and in their bags around noon. They had two giant cookies in their hands wrapped in a wax paper and determined looks on their faces. They stood at the exit to town and looked on to the cave ahead.

"If we start now we can make it through the cave by evening. I left a note for Max; we should be back in a week or so right? We have to come back through to get to the other towns." Lucas told her as he took the steps out of town into the field. Dawn followed quickly determined to keep up. Halfway through her cookie the two were challenged by two lads. "I'll teach you to double team," Lucas told her sending out Turtwig. Dawn sent out Chimchar while dropping her cookie; she pouted but picked it up and dusted it off, shrugging and bit into it. The Lad's laughed and Lucas just rolled his eyes before they began. The lads sent out a Kricketot and a Starly. Dawn and Lucas both had their pokedex's out to record while the lads yawned at the action.

"Are we goin' to battle or wha'?!" The shorter of the two yelled. Dawn and Lucas shut their pokedex and smiled at the boys. "Growl!" One boy yelled while another yelled "Leach life!"

Lucas pointed to starly and commanded Turtwig to tackle and Dawn commanded Chirmchar to use ember on Kricketot. As Starly growled Turtwig rammed into its body and floored it. Kricketot was engulfed in flames; the vines that struck out to steal his life were withdrawn into his body with a hiss.

It didn't take much longer before Lucas and Dawn walked off victoriously splitting the money evenly with Chimchar on Dawn's shoulder and Turtwig resting on Lucas' arm. "So, how long till we get to the cave?" Dawn eventually asked him. Lucas just pointed ahead where the cave was almost completely hidden in trees. Dawn squinted in the direction before giving up and deciding that she would see it when she saw it. Chimchar pinched her cheek and sent her a smile as she turned on him annoyed. He eventually let go moved to her other shoulder to bug Lucas and Turtwig. A few minutes passed in silence with Lucas looking at the surroundings and Dawn trying to think of something to say. The cave was less than ten feet away when Lucas spoke up.

"Are you ready?" Dawn just nodded while swallowing a lump in her throat. "It won't be bad," he started tugging on his jacket so he could remove it. He handed it to her before pulling on his long sleeved shirt. "You may want to wear that though."

Dawn took it with a smile and slid it on; two sizes too big but warm it would be, her small arms were thankful. Dawn returned Chimchar to his pokeball, not wanting to lose him in the cave while Lucas just put Turtwig in his bag leaving the top unzipped so he could peek out. "Are there lots of Zubats?" She asked following close behind him as they walked into the dark cave. She felt a hand clasp around her wrist as they walked further into the dark.

"Not really, but you will see them more as we get deeper in the cave. They like it really dark. If you feel anything land near your neck just swat at it. Don't get lost, grab my hand already." Dawn grabbed at his hand with her free hand letting him release her wrist and felt herself being tugged along. Turtwig's eyes seemed to glow in the dark and they stayed on Dawn's face the whole time. It was unnerving at first before she started to relax at the green circles surrounded in yellow. The first time she felt something brush against her neck she squealed and almost ran into Lucas trying to get away from the thing. "You alright?" he asked pulling her around to walk next to him now.

"I-I felt something," Dawn whispered rubbing at her neck. Maybe having Chimchar up there would have been better. He could swat away anything trying to get at her.

"Just relax, when you panic your breath picks up and they can hear you better, than find you better. In the dark they just attack what they find. If you hear _loud _sounds though we can panic." He stopped her for a minute at that and she could hear him swallow. Somewhere in front of them something was panting, and it was panting quiet loudly. "Shit."

Dawn felt his hand tighten as he covered her mouth with the other. "Don't panic," he said even after his whole speech moments ago; not removing his hand from her mouth. Dawn felt her insides tighten as a high pitched scream emitted from whatever was in front of them. "How could this be so far out? They are only supposed to be deep in the cave," Lucas asked himself. "No point hiding anymore, it knows we are here," he pulled out his pokedex, pointed it at the sound and showed it to Dawn.

Dawn's eyes grew big and her heart was almost about to burst out of her chest. The pokedex flashed large text on the screen next to the pokemon's image. 'Warning to inexperienced trainers: avoid at all cost!' then it flashed the image and Dawn could feel herself almost wet herself. The pokemon in front of them was a Steelix. "He is sleeping?" Dawn asked in hope.

"I think so," he had removed his hand seconds before while showing her the pokedex and was now trying to see a way around the giant pokemon. Dawn just stared ahead and could notice the steel on him shining a little with breathing. Trying to steady her breathing she took in two deep breaths and let them out slowly. Lucas had let go of her hand, leaving her in extreme panic mode, as he tried to find a clear path. The pokemon took up a large majority of the floor and they would, eventually, need to step over his huge tail. He rushed back to where he left Dawn and grabbed her hand. "Has your eyesight adjusted any?"

"A little, I can make out his outline now," she said thankful he returned. She saw his hat move down then up before he turned.

"That'll have to do. I don't think we could go back and not wake him. We need to get around him and then make a dash for it. Steelix's are grouchy when woken from sleep," He squeezed her hand before taking a step. Dawn followed as close as she could without bumping into him with every step she took and watched the Steelix the whole time. "Remember when I said not to panic?" Dawn nodded. "Keep it up."

Dawn seemed to relax a little as she excepted everything.

_So, a sleeping Steelix is in the middle of the cave and we have no other choice but to go around it…if it wakes up it could squish me so fast! Just rise up and fall down. Dead, I would die. How is Lucas so calm?! I almost wet myself back there!! And these are my nice new clothes too! If Cyrus was here I bet he could take on the Steelix! I wonder if me and Lucas combined could take it down…that would be really cool! Think of all the exper-_

Her thoughts were cut off when the heavy panting stopped and Lucas pulled her to him and backed up against the wall. The Steelix shifted upwards his red eyes piercing in the darkness as he looked about. He opened his mouth and a loud screeching sound emitted from him. Dawn felt her heart stop the whole time he made that noise then it came pounding back as she watched him swallow a poor Zubat that flew past and as a wing hung out of the Steelix's mouth, blood dripping from it onto the floor. _I think I need to throw up._ Dawn told herself as she looked away. Turtwig was now at Lucas' feet looking up in terror as well his dark green eyes filled with fear. Lucas bent down slowly pulling Turtwig back a little to hide at their feet and then he pulled Dawn down next to him. No words would be spoken or they would defiantly be found. A small boulder was next to them and Lucas seemed to be hoping that it would protect them from sight. Dawn just stared at the cave wall as she heard Steelix fall down on his belly and slithered up a long wall not far away to go deeper into the cave.

A few minutes passed before Lucas rubbed Dawn on the back trying to calm her. With eyes wide Dawn looked up at him, a few tears having fallen. He tried his best to smile at her but could only wait as she looked back down and threw up. He looked away and waited while still rubbing her back and trying to calm his own stomach. "Can you walk the rest of the way out? We are almost there, see the light?" He pointed towards a bright light further down the cave. Dawn stood on wobbly legs before summoning Chimchar out. The monkey didn't take long to see the problem and rubbed her foot a little before taking her hand and walking next to her. Lucas took her other hand and let the three, Turtwig back in his bag eyes calming once again, and led them towards the exit.

-

-

-

Dawn was out cold when they exited the cave, fainting as soon as the setting sun touched her skin. Lucas had removed his backpack putting it on Chimchar, Turtwig jumping out in anger at the act, and following close by. Dawn was now residing on Lucas' back until they found a PokeCenter to rest at. Turtwig walked next to Lucas and simply listened as the young man talked to himself. "Why would a Steelix need to come that far out? They have plenty of food deeper in the cave? I'll have to call Rowan," he told himself adjusting her legs a little in his grip. A few trainers and kids looked at him oddly but he just continued to walk. And elderly couple ran to them to ask what happened to the young girl and when Lucas explained the incident the woman looked down and the older man cursed. They told him about things like this happening all over lately.

"Young trainers are no longer safe. Our grandson had an accident with a Gyarados that hooked onto a fishing rod the other day in a small pond. Sure the pond hooked into the river nearby but Gyarados never hook onto an Old Rod!" The man pulled his wife to him. "Our grandson was pulled into the water and found not far from the ocean two weeks later, his legs now paralyzed." He walked his wife back to their house not looking back at Lucas' grave expression. _Why didn't the Professor tell me?_ He asked himself looking over his shoulder at Dawn. She seemed to have calmed in her sleep, her eyes no longer tightly shut. Chimchar looked up at her from behind and sighed out a small 'Chim'. Turtwig agreed with him, having seen the accident himself, with a 'Wig'.

Oreburgh City was a loud city and it surprised that Dawn didn't wake at all the noise. A few times he thought he saw Shigeru running around but didn't find it worth his time to involve the young man. Eventually he found the Pokecenter, right next to the Museum that he was there for, and inside he was greeted by a worried nurse. After explaining the situation she took Dawn to a room upstairs and had him lay her on a bed. "She can rest here. This is obviously a scary thing for her. I would be surprised if she was willing to continue her journey after that. It takes a strong will to not break down right on the spot." She rubbed Dawn's head before removing her boots and purse and sliding the thin quilt over her. Chimchar jumped on the bed and nestled into her arm before dozing with her. The nurse bowed and told him he could stay if he liked before rushing downstairs to tend to the other trainers. Lucas sat in a chair on the other end of the room to watch her. Turwig sat on his lap and looked up at his master before looking over at Dawn. "She'll be fine," he told Turwig rubbing his head. "I hope," he finished.

Turwig was returned to his pokeball soon and Lucas wondered if he should stay of go to the Museum. He eventually settled on going to call the Professor. Closing the door slowly he walked down the stairs and nodded to the nurse as he walked to the phone. Rowan picked up on the first ring and greeted Lucas with a smile. "Your father says hello," he began. "What happened?" he finally looked up to see Lucas' troubled face. He eyes grew grave as Lucas told him the story. "How's Dawn?" Lucas was shocked at that being the Professors first question.

"She fainted; we have her resting right now," Lucas said. _What about me?_

"I worry that she won't continue after this. She may demand someone come pick her up and take her home," he sighed deeply. "I should have kept her here. At least you had some training and experience." He looked down again before lifting a newspaper to the screen. "Tentacruel attacked in Sunyshore City, lucky for them Volkner stopped construction of his Gym for the day and helped get everything under control. He called me up afterwards and I'll be going there in a few days when I finish here. I'm worried for young trainers out there." The paper was slammed down and researchers behind him looked up a little frightened. "Before I let your father talk to you I have one wish. Do what you can to keep Dawn safe. I know you can care for yourself, I've sent you all over the region so I have faith. She is younger and far less experienced. Chimchar took to her quickly as well. Remember our failures with that monkey!? We are lucky to have her." He seemed to think for a few seconds before something printed off down below. "Check on Shigeru as well if you don't mind," he walked off and Lucas' father appeared, worried as always.

As he father rambled about his daughter and how grandpa was able to go outside now that the sand had disappeared from the doorstep Lucas was reading the print out that the Professor sent him. He folded it up and smiled up at his father half listening half thinking. "How are you doing son?"

Lucas focused back in on his father and sighed. "I'm alright. A little worried, but…"

"Come home if you ever need anything. I'm always here for you, if not physically then in your heart. I worry about you son, and with your sister wanting to be you only better I worry more every time something happens," his father's sigh was deep and his eyes soft. "Be safe. I can't lose you,"

"I love you too dad," Lucas said before the connection was shut off. He pulled his hat off and stuffed it in his bag. Walking up the desk he asked the nurse to tell Dawn to wait here for him if she woke up and came down. The nurse nodded and Lucas turned to walk out of the Center and try to find Shigeru. The sun was fully set but the purple afterglow was in the sky as a few stars appeared above him. He breathed in the air and coughed some out in distaste. This town was dirty. He preferred Byron's town far more in Canalave. A jogger ran past him as he started his slow walk through town. It was too late to go to the museum now for what he needed. A full day would need to be dedicated to this and he needed to worry about Dawn for a while; there was no way he could focus on anything until she was better anyway. Looking around he tried to find a short blond with a green scarf amongst the people. The men from the mines were returning to their homes now, or going to the bars; Roark amongst them.

Lucas waved at the young man and Roark jogged up to him followed by a small bow in greeting. "Hey man, what up?" He Roark asked taking off his hat and pulling at his messy hair then adjusting his glasses.

"I'm looking for a trainer. Name's Shigeru, blond and highly annoying?"

Roark laughed. "I remember someone like that. He tried to challenge me to a gym battle but I told him to come back in the morning; cause I only battle before noon every day but Saturday. Angry guy I tell ya'," Lucas just nodded before Roark grabbed him by the elbow. "Come on, you look like you need a drink," and the two followed the loud group to go into the bar.

-

-

-

Dawn woke with a loud gasp shooting up in her bed. Horrible dreams plagued her mind. She grabbed Chimchar hugging him to her body as she found him on the bed and not dead on the ground. She rubbed his head a little before letting him go and rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked herself looking around. Chimchar sat on the end of her bed staring at her with wide red rimmed eyes. There was a large window nearby with white curtains fluttering gently in the nights wind. "Why is the window open?" She walked forward before looking out of them, her hands resting on the edge her body leaning forward. Her hat was blown off of her head and into the night to be lost on the street. Her socks were bunched at her feet but she didn't feel cold. She smiled out into the night, the previous day forgotten. Chimchar didn't move from the bed but watched her intently.

Swinging her legs over the windows edge she sat on the open window sill and looked down. _A pokecenter__? How odd._

Within seconds she was two stories down on the street. She looked back up to see Chimchar hanging onto the window sill looking at her with big eyes. "I'll be back," she told him before running in the direction of her hat. _That hat, that's papa's hat._ Yet she didn't seem to care if she lost it or not.

The world grew dark as she found herself at the mine entrance, being called inside she took a few hesitant steps before running into the darkness. A few moments later she bumped into something hard and looked up at a large Steelix. "How-"

It let out a loud screech and Dawn covered her ears and turned away from it. Her back now turned she felt something behind her casting a slight shadow over her. She turned in time to see Cyrus there smiling, as he attacked the Steelix with his Gyarados.

-

-

-

Dawn woke again with a gasp. Looking around she found herself in the room again, hat on head, and window tightly shut. The moon was low in the sky and Chimchar was sleeping at her side. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself looking around the room. Lucas was in the corner asleep in a wood chair, his head flat against his chest hat falling out of his backpack that was at his feet. Popping her back a little Dawn escaped her covers and stepping onto the cold floor. Taking the sheet off of another bed she placed it over Lucas' body and bent down to look up at his face. She smiled and stood back up trying to find some shoes. _I don't think this one is a dream._ She told herself as she pulled her boots up comfortably. Chimchar stirred a little on the bed but only rolled on his side to let a snore out.

Dawn closed the door as quietly as she could before taking a few steps down to the main rooms. The Pokecenter was filled with trainers, mainly campers and a few of the younger workers who probably were here from out of town to work in the mine for a short while. Her eyes fell onto Shigeru who was sleeping soundly on a small pillow against the wall that the nurse had probably provided. She pat his head a few times and watched him mumble something to himself before resting once again without a word. She smiled to herself before looking at the exit. It was locked. A clock on the wall indicated that it was four A.M. and that the nurse wouldn't unlock the door for another two hours. Scratching her cheek Dawn turned back to the stairs to go to her nice warm bed on the second floor but stopped as she caught a glimpse of blue. _Cyrus?_ She was disappointed to find that it was only a hiker's duffle bag with some blue fur pocking out.

_Was that a dream?_ She rubbed her hat and pulled it off to look for dirt marks. Clean. _How odd,_ she told herself as she ascended the stairs to the room. Lucas hadn't moved but his hand was sticking out of the quilt and his soft snoring couldn't wake a baby. She walked back to the window and looked out a little while smiling as she watched a few lights come on in houses where workers resided. A few already were making their way towards the open breakfast stalls and a few went straight to the mine. Chimchar was next to her this time grabbing at her hand again and petting it once he grabbed on. Dawn looked down at him and smiled. _Don't ever be a monster __okay;__ I don't want to see you eating other pokemon like that._ She pulled her backpack out from under the bed and put three berries in his paws before letting Shinx out. Shinx blinked a few times before yawning and sitting down on his hind legs and waiting for his meal. A few berries for him, this time he didn't walk away to eat them but stayed close. She rubbed his head but withdrew her hand after one rub afraid to aggravate him.

After the two ate Chimchar jumped back on the bed to sleep and Shinx joined him sleeping against his hind leg. Dawn stood up and looked at the two, smiling and this. _One bad experience won't make me leave this. _She told herself before looking back out the window. _It'll take far more than that._

-

-

-

**Midterms are almost over!! Yay!! I passed so far!!!! I must be happy now with myself!  
**

**Meli's Misis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updates for my peeps. I love you guys...:3 **

-

-

-

Lucas was shocked to see Dawn smiling at him when he woke up. He expected her to be crying and cursing him for involving her in such horrible things. The first thing she said though did make him wince. Mainly at how loud she said it.

"You got drunk last night," she said as she pulled her hair back with the clips.

"How did you-?" he started.

"I can smell," she said as she looked at herself in the tall mirror by the door. "It's okay though. I expect that after what happened the other day," she swallowed a lump but just turned her lips into a smile as she looked at him. He stood slowly and looked down at the quilt that now lay on the floor; he hadn't noticed it when he woke up.

"Did you give that to me?" He asked pointing to the quilt.

"You looked cold," she said as she smoothed out her hair. "What are we doing today?" she asked securing Chimchar's pokeball to her pokebelt. Her backpack was propped up against the bedpost and his was upright against his chair, all zippers zipped and his hat on top.

"Um," he started as he bent down to collect the quilt and spread it out on a bed. "I need to go do some research at the Ore museum. That'll take me all day, if you want you can come but-"

"I was planning on going to the gym," she said with a can-do smile. "It says he is there until noon right? I can get there soon and battle him! Maybe even win!"

"Well, Dawn," Lucas started rubbing his eyes and pulling his backpack over his shoulders. "Think about it for a minute. He is a rock pokemon trainer. What do you have? Electric and fire," Dawn stared down for a few seconds before looking at him with a smile. "You are going anyway," he stated deadpan.

"Heck yes!" she yelled but covered her mouth just as his hands went to his ears. "Sorry," she whispered. "Today is going to suck for you," she said with a big smile. "This is a loud town," She opened the door and walked out followed closely by him.

"Did you go out this morning?"

"I've been up since four. I had breakfast with Shigeru and then explored a bit. He had an appointment to battle at seven-thirty and I made one for ten-thirty. It's nine now so I have an hour and a half to prepare." She waved at the nurse and smiled at a few trainers who woke to the two talking. Lucas nodded to a few and stood outside the Pokecenter waiting for Dawn as she was speaking with the nurse. She ran out and looked at the sky with a smile. "Good weather."

"How are you doing?" he asked, concerned, when she turned to him. Her smile faltered for a second but it returned soon to her natural smile.

"No worries," she said pulling her hat onto her head and adjusting his a little. "I'll see you later right?"

"Of course," he said before the two turned and walked to their destinations. Dawn found herself start to worry as soon as she was alone. _How can I beat Roark?_

-

-

-

Route 207 was directly north of Oreburgh but was cut off almost as soon as you entered it. A steep hill that couldn't be walked connected it, a biker stopped to tell her that she would need a bike to climb the hill before he wheeled off not offering her help. After a few attempts to prove him wrong, and falling on her bum each time, she decided to train in the grass nearby. It was better than a dirty bum. A few Kricketot's came out to fight but her Chimchar took care of them with no trouble. It was when a Machop came out that she withheld her attacks.

Her pokedex indicated that he was a fighting type and that would help her in the battle at the gym. She had less than forty-five minutes before her appointment and this little girl would help her. Machop looked up at her with a half smile, her red eyes bright. "Wanna join me?" Dawn asked at first and watched as Machop chopped at her feet but didn't move towards her. "Fine," Dawn said with a sigh. She let Chimchar tackle a few times before the Machop glared up at her, eyes no longer bright. Machop waited for Chimchar to relax before chopping at the back of his head, sending him face down into the ground. Chimchar rolled away before tossing a rock at Machop. Dawn yelled out at Chimchar in anger for that but watched as it hit Machop right between the eyes. Machop fell down on her butt and swirls appeared on her eyes. With a pokeball ready she threw it at Machop and watched as it shook.

A big smile spread on her face as she raced to pick up the pokeball. She dusted it off and high fived Chimchar. "Great job! Even though you reacted without my command." She returned Chimchar to his pokeball before letting Machop out. Machop rubbed her head before looking up at her new master. "I'm Dawn," she held out her hand and winced as Machop slapped it away. Sucking on her hurt fingers Dawn glared. "I guess we have a long ways to go."

Returning Machop to the pokeball she was thankful that Machop would listen to her battle commands if anything. Walking a few steps a Geodude fell from a rock above and lay there a moment before pulling himself upright and staring at her. She smiled as she let Machop out and prepared for battle.

_Time to train!_

-

-

-

Dawn stood at the gym entrance and waited for her heart to calm down. _You can do this Dawn. Machop learned to listen and it can only go well right? _Swallowing she walked in and smiled at the man behind the counter. He nodded to her, remembering her from that morning. "You'll be happy to hear that the blond lad got a badge," he told her with a smile. Dawn did smile back and clapped her hands together. "It was a sad battle though. Roark had a hangover, didn't battle well. Be warned, he is better now." He stood up and looked down at his poketch. "You have ten minutes. Want to watch the end of the battle?" Dawn followed him to a room that had a large glass panel blocking any rocks that hit it. A few scratches appeared on the window and Dawn wondered how many times Roark was harmed from battles. A huge Onix was out and a young man was battling with a small Buizel. The receptionist nodded slowly in distaste. "The lad could beat Roark easily, if only he was better with his pokemon. See, the two aren't in sync. Buizel doesn't react in time with the trainer. He hesitates. And Roark uses that to his advantage." Dawn was standing directly in front of the glass, a hand resting on the panel. Buizel collapsed within a minute and the trainer returned the pokemon to himself before yelling something at Roark who looked as if he was laughing. The trainer ran from the field and Roark looked up towards Dawn. He nodded at her as he returned Onix and turned from the field to go heal the pokemon in a back room.

Dawn followed the receptionist out of the room and was led to another a story down. "There is no turning back after this," he told her opening the door. Dawn stared into the rocky field before taking a step into the room. Roark wasn't back yet so Dawn was a little at ease. She turned her back to the field and looked up at the room where she just was. It was hard to make out but she could tell the receptionist was up there to watch. This was the last scheduled fight for the day, after her it would just be walk-ins until noon. Plus he seemed to be taken to her; he wanted her to win?

She turned sharply as a rock could be heard as it hit a wall. Roark had kicked a small pebble out of the way of his trainer square and he nodded to her. His hair was slightly dusty and his glasses were taken off for a minute as he cleaned them. "You're Dawn?" He asked as he placed this back on his nose. Dawn nodded as she opened her backpack up and placed it on the ground, so potions could be within reach. "I thought you would be taller," he said more to himself than her, not noticing the huge vain that appeared on her forehead. "I expect a great battle here! Lucas seemed to speak highly of you last night."

"You are the one who got him drunk aren't you!" Dawn yelled across the room. Roark winced a little at her tone but nodded. "How old are you?" She asked, amazed that they allowed him to drink.

"I'm old enough!" he yelled, growing a little angry. "Now than, do you want to battle or not?" A Geodude appeared from the pokeball he threw at the field. Dawn swallowed back some bile. _You can do this Dawn!_

"Go, Machop!" She yelled as Machop appeared on the field. Machop blinked but found his target amongst the smaller rocks after a quick scan. The two waited for the timer on the wall to go off and as soon as the loud buzzer went off Geodude hurled himself at Machop without command. Machop jumped to the side but her left side was hit in the process. Holding her side Machop waited for a command as Dawn froze up. With an angry grunt Geodude returned to his side of the field and rested on a rock waiting.

Roark arched an eyebrow at her lack of response before commanding Geodude to tackle. Machop dodged fully this time but her ability to wait for Dawn was thinning. Right as she was about to kick the Geodude Dawn yelled for her to do just that. "Low Kick!" she yelled from her side. Machop ran at the Geodude then slid into it with her leg outstretched. Geodude was hurled against a large boulder, leaving a small indent in it. Falling out Geodude twitched a little before Roark summoned him back.

"Glad you could join us!" He yelled at her as he sent out Cranidos. Dawn pulled her Pokedex out and recorded the data before evaluating the situation. "Headbutt!" he commanded just as she yelled "Low kick". As Cranidos' head came down on Machop's head Machops foot dug into the Cranidos' stomach. The two landed not far from each other both looking as if in pain. Machop stood up holding her head and breathing heavy. Cranidos rolled onto its side before pushing itself up with his little arms and letting a soft 'rawr' escape his large mouth. "Cranidos, headbutt again!"

Machop was quick this time and did a low kick once again but did it at the perfect angle to not be hit with Cranidos' giant head. Dawn clapped as Cranidos was returned to the pokeball once again and Roark chewed on his lip. "Come over here Machop!" She yelled as Roark pulled out his pokeball. She sprayed Machop with a potion and watched as the scratches disappeared magically. Before the two a giant Onix appeared with a loud roar. Dawn felt her heart pound as it reminded her of the Steelix the night before. Machop, sensing her fear turned quickly and prepared for battle. Dawn stood slowly looking up at the giant beast and wondered if he too would eat wild helpless pokemon. A loud bang behind her drew all eyes up to the watching box above. Lucas stood against the glass waving at her and with his other hand forming a thumbs-up. Dawn waved back, feeling some fear leave her, and then returning to the battle. Roark was smirking at her as she turned back to before he blew a kiss to her with a snicker. "Lover boy showed up! I told him he should watch," he told her before commanding Onix to slam against the ground. Dawn watched, scared, as the ground shook and rocks flew into the air and came crashing down. Machop had lost his balance and was not laying flat on the ground. She jumped up and pushed a few rocks off of herself and out of her way just in time for Onix to finish his attack. "Rock Tomb!"

Dawn could only watch as a few rocks fell on top of Machop and trapped her in a cave of rocks. Dawn had to hold her breath as she waited to see if Machop made it. Right as she was about to call Machop back to the pokeball, assuming she had fainted, a rock flew away. Machop crawled out and dusted herself before sending Dawn a thumbs-up. Dawn smiled brightly and commanded him to Kick Onix. She watched as the giant swayed a little and came crashing down after three kicks. Roark called him back and frowned for a minute before finally raising his hands in defeat. "You win," he said as he walked into the field. Dawn ran forward and hugged Machop, who simply accepted the hug without a return. She rubbed Machops head before returning her to the pokeball. Roark stopped next to her and waited for her to stand back up before pulling a badge out of his pants pocket.

"Wow, five losses today…" he muttered to himself. Dawn was lost in her own world as she stared down at the brown badge.

"Dawn!" She looked up to see Lucas run onto the field and stop short right on the other side of her. He nodded to Roark as he caught his breath. "Sorry man, my money was on her after all," he held out his hand and Roark placed a stack of money in his hand before handing a little less to Dawn. Dawn stared at the money then the badge before a silly look appeared on her face and she went off into a land of flowers and cute pokemon. Lucas and Roark watched as her eyes went out of focus and her hands tightened on the money and badge.

"Such an odd girl," Roark said as he popped his back. "Last battle appointment of the day and I lost. I am losing my touch; maybe I need to train more?" He looked at Lucas and sighed. "You find the oddest girls," Lucas just shrugged and watched as Dawn twirled around the field before she face planted after tripping on a rock.

-

-

-

Dawn rubbed her sore forehead as she followed Lucas around the museum. Her lip pouted every now and again but Lucas would just ignore her as he wrote a few things down.

"Why are you here anyway?" she finally asked, bored of all the rocks she was looking at.

"Space stuff…" he mumbled taking a few photos with a camera he had in his bag. "You can go if you want," he told her not looking up.

"There isn't anything to _do _though!" She whined. Lucas sighed heavily before rising from his hunched position. "What?" she asked as he said nothing and continued to stare at her. "_What!?_" she asked again when he continued to stare. "I-I guess I can go collect some pokemon info," she said before turning and leaving the museum. A few younger trainers laughed at her as she ran out, a little red on the face. Lucas just returned to his work and looked at the fossils and taking a few photos.

Dawn looked around town and stopped briefly at a food stall to grab a bowl of noodles. She sipped them up before dumping the bowl in a bin by the stall intended for dirty bowls and tried to decide on what to do with her day. There was a good three hours before the sun would set and at night she wanted to be able to sleep and not be out. Maybe this town had something fun to do; she just had to find it.

The first thing she came upon was a group of bug-catchers showing off their bugs and saying that one was better than the other; Dawn couldn't tell a difference. Soon after a group of school kids ran by, obviously on a field trip, and a teacher ran after panicked. The Pokemart was vacant of life except for a young woman who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but there. After buying a few pokeballs Dawn found herself by the mine. Workers sent a few whistles her way and a wave here and their but mainly they ignored her. She decided to let Shinx out for some air at that point, desperate for anything to happen. Shinx sniffed around a bit before sticking to his spot right next to her. She tossed a berry to him before walking down the lane and the two ended up at a giant pile of _something._ Looking at it long and hard she was about to think it was either pokemon or human waste but was surprised to see Roark sitting on top of it looking into the distance. She let Shinx stumble into her open bag before ascending the giant pile.

Roark looked up at her briefly squinting at the sun behind her before patting the spot next to him letting her know she was allowed to join him. "Nice day today," he said continuing to stare at the mountain range before him.

"Agreed," Dawn replied rubbing Shinx's head before letting him sleep in the bag. "What are you doing up here?" Roark turned his head slightly to the side before looking at her. He didn't look to bad without glasses and his hat, she couldn't help but notice, but he was so dirty! Maybe a bath could help him out.

"After a long day, I just want to look at the beauty of this Earth," he responded looking out again. "My father always took me up here when he had a gym here, before he moved. This is my thinking place I guess." Dawn chewed her lip before asking the nagging question in her mind.

"What is _this?" _She finally asked. Roark smirked at the question before he answered.

"This is a sleg heap; also known as the waste from sorting coal."

"Is it sanitary?" Roark shrugged and Dawn felt a chill. _Ew!_

The two looked out again and Dawn smiled at the sight. "Sinnoh is so beautiful," Roark began. "I wonder if I'll ever get to see the rest of it."

"Why don't you?"

"I have a gym to keep up with. The elite four don't let you just get up and leave a gym with no replacement. That is one of my greatest regrets. I love the gym, battling, but at the same time they put a level limit on me. See, I am the first gym for most trainers, and so I can only have a certain level for my pokemon. I have stronger pokemon set aside for the rare trainers that have other badges but," he sighed and pulled his legs to him, his gray pants rustling. "I want to join my mother and explore the world." He looked over at her before resting his head on his knees. "I want to find a woman and have kids. I don't think I'll find someone like that anytime soon."

Dawn smiled brightly and slapped him far too hard on the back. Roark blanched but looked at her with a confused expression. "Roark! You have hundred of beautiful girls go through your gym every year! I mean _I _came through today!" Roark let out a loud laugh causing several workers to look up at the pair before returning to their work with smirks. "What?" Roark let his outburst pass into a small chuckle and Dawn grew more annoyed. "I'm pretty!" She declared.

Roark whipped a tear from one eye before turning to her and taking a hand. "Dawn, yes you are pretty, but you are a little slow. What I mean is you have Lucas." She looked confused.

"He is my companion yes," she waited for him to say something before continuing. "I don't get it," she said and watched as Roark raised both eyebrows and smirked. "What?"

"Okay than, um, let me think," he put her hand back down and rubbed his chin. "I need a woman who can take care of herself, who can work out here and not be bothered by the smell and the look. I also need a woman who isn't stronger than me at pokemon!"

"Oh," Dawn said with a smile. "You like weak trainers but strong livers?" She asked. He nodded and she socked his square in the jaw. "Jerk!" She said before standing and walking off, her bag handing from one shoulder. "Good luck finding Mrs. Perfect!" Roark just smiled as she left before rubbing his jaw.

"Damn, she has a good left hook."

-

-

-

Dawn walked through the town with a sour expression sending a few kids running in terror. The sun was close to setting now and a few workers wondered the street. A few recognized her as the girl that hit the 'boss' and ran up to her to shake her hand or try to grab at her. She just evaded the wondering hands and shook a few gentle hands with a soft smile. She eventually started to apologize for her behavior and hoped word would reach Roark soon. After much talking and many handshakes, and hand slaps, Dawn was in front of the museum once more. She sat down slowly at the entrance returning Shinx to his ball as a man pointed to a sign saying 'NO LOOSE POKEMON!' Swinging her legs under the seat she wondered how Lucas could be in this place all day, then wondered where he got that cute camera. Maybe the Professor gave it to him? Well, with the money she was making from battles she would be able to afford one soon. Her head shot up as she remembered a transaction from earlier that day. Roark had paid Lucas some money! Did Lucas think she could win that much? Or did Roark think he was that good? She would have to ask later when Lucas was back. Relaxing against the wall she watched as a blushing brunette walked past her to the front desk. "He told me I was beautiful!" She swooned fanning herself.

"Lucas did?"The man behind the desk asked not looking up from his computer screen. The brunette frowned deeply before slamming her fist on the table.

"Get jealous already damnit!" The woman almost screamed causing a few angry people to glare her way. She covered her mouth and looked down only to have the man lift it up with a soft smile.

"I know you are a good woman, I know he won't take you from me." He leaned forward and kissed her before returning to his work. The woman smiled to herself before walking away twirling some hair around her finger. Dawn looked at her lap with a soft blush at the scene she had witnessed. Her hands were balled on her lap as she wondered if one day that would happen to her. Smiling she looked up to see the man also smiling at the screen. "I'm proposing to her tonight." He told her with a widening grin. Dawn smiled brighter at that.

"How will you do it?"

"I am cooking her dinner at my place tonight. I'll put it in her wine."

Dawn just nodded before letting her eyes close as she imagined herself in that position someday. Sitting at a small table with a wonderful meal her man would cook her. As she took a sip of her wine she heard a soft sound and looked into the glass to see the ring resting on the bottom. Her face would light up and she would look to the man with a surprised, but excited look.

"Dawn?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Lucas standing before her waving a hand. "Zoning out again I see." He said with a smirk. Dawn just smacked him on the head before standing and putting her bag over her shoulders.

"Good luck," Dawn said to the man as she left. He waved good-bye to the two and returned to his work, fingering the ring in his pocket now and again just to remember the plans.

"How was your da-" Lucas started but Dawn cut him off in her excitement.

"He is proposing to that pretty lady tonight!" Dawn told him grabbing at his arm. He nodded at her with a small smile. "You know?"

"Of course; I have known these people for years. At dinner tonight right? The two have dated for years." He pulled at his hat before removing it and running his free hand through his hair. Dawn had yet to release his arm as she rambled on in excitement. After a few minutes Dawn looked up at him with an odd expression.

"Roark said I was pretty," she said happily. _Not really, he just agreed with me._

"Is that so?" Lucas said not looking at her but his face losing some softness.

"Yep, just as he was talking about finding a woman to settle down with!" A cat-like expression crossed her face before she released her hold on his arm and followed him. "Anyway! When do we leav-"

"What else did he do?"

"Oh, Roark? Nothing really, I ended up punching him though; he called me weak." She mumbled before popping her knuckles. Lucas chuckled at that, relaxing a little. "So when do we leave?"

"Now, or in the morning, you decide. We'll end up in Jubilife city by noon tomorrow or by midnight tonight. I think it would be best if we left when some hikers left in the morning, don't you?" Dawn nodded at that, not wanting to chance anything like last time. At least larger groups made her feel safer. "Shigeru left earlier, he sent his best wishes." He told her. Dawn nodded not really concerned. She had a feeling the two would see each other plenty of times.

"I think the morning would be good," she said.

Lucas nodded. "We won't get those _comfortable_ beds tonight," He told her. "Have to get their early." Dawn nodded as they entered the pokecenter. He walked over to the far right corner by some bookcases and made himself comfortable against a wall. He pat a spot next to himself declaring it the 'best seat in the house'. Dawn smiled weakly at that joke but slid down the wall slowly. The nurse stopped by shortly to as how the two were doing and making sure Dawn was well. She handed the two some soup bowls before going to tend to some younger trainers asking how they could call home. After eating Lucas read a book he had pulled off the shelf and Dawn found herself opening the book the Chairman had given her.

_Once upon a time there was nothing but space. The world was void of life and life was void of the world. Then, without explanation the two were one. In the center of this was a being, a being more powerful than anything ever known to man. The being set the laws of the world and the world followed the laws set by this God. _

_A young man by the name of Siaan came to be and he was the first to call upon a pokemon to help. Siaan was young and reckless and ignored the laws set forth by the God. He would endanger himself and his pokemon friends. He even went as far as to imprison them in small containers, so that they would only be around when he wished for their aid. Soon he even forced them to help, never asking anymore. The first God saw this and was angered, he then destroyed this world and himself in the process, hoping to never make such things happen again. _

Dawn closed the book as large groups started to spill into the Center with loud people who would only distract her. Lucas seemed lost in whatever he was reading, not paying attention to anything around him. Dawn put her book back into her bag and stood up, taking her bowl as well as Lucas' to the counter. While she was up there she allowed the nurse to heal her pokemon and took in the newcomers. A few of the children from today who were comparing bugs were there, still playing with their bugs and arguing about whose was better. Dawn returned to Lucas soon and sat against the wall staring up. "Do you think you will ever find Mrs. Right?" She asked him suddenly. Lucas looked up slowly from the book trying to decipher what she was getting at.

"I don't know. I'm not looking right now. Why? Do you?" he closed the book and leaned over to slide it back into the bookshelf.

"Sometimes I wonder," she admitted. "I'm an odd girl, can't you tell?" she laughed a little at that before letting her eyes roam the room. "Mom always had me have high expectations, and I guess it carried over. I don't even know what Mr. Right needs to be like."

"I don't think we will know who Mr. or Mrs. Right is until we decide we need them. I guess one day I'll be with someone and after a while I realize that they are in fact the one meant for me. It takes time to tell these things." He waited for her to focus back on him. "Why do you ask?"

"Roark," she said. "He was sad about not thinking he will ever find 'the one'." Dawn sighed and took a quilt the nurse extended to them as she circled the room. She wrapped it around herself and tried to keep her distance from Lucas but also have his body warmth. He put his quilt over his legs and nudged her with his shoulder.

"We're young. He is young too. There is plenty of time for these things." He told her as a few pillows were thrown their way. He put one on the floor and scooted forward to lay his head on it.

"Lights out in an hour!" The nurse called as she started healing more pokemon.

"Time runs out," Dawn reminded him but put her pillow down near his and rested under her quilt, both were balled up underneath. "I guess we just have to wait and see huh?"

-

-

-

**Short chapter, sorry. I just think this is a good way to end it.**

**Could you imagine chocking on a wedding ring in your wine?! OMG, I would cry...so romantic...but so deadly. ;;**

**Mel's Misis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot! I love this time of year. Flowers, love and all that crap. Oh yeah... I love it. **

**FYI…I have a feeling this is going to be a VERY long story. Many chapters…oh my poor soul. **

**Rating this chapter is M for mature. I'm serious people…**

-

-

-

Dawn woke up slowly that morning to an embarrassing situation. In her sleep she had cuddled into Lucas and he had let it happen. His arm was dangling over her side and he snored softly. She slowly moved away scooting the pillow with her and eventually freeing herself from his arm. She sat up slowly and stretched welcoming the morning. The hikers were stirring as well with sour looks on their faces. They were not morning men. Dawn nudged Lucas a few times watching as he blinked a few times and rolled over covering his eyes with an arm. "Morning sleepy head," she said slowly trying to not snap at him for not getting up. She slowly rose up and stumbled to the main desk to make herself a small cup of coffee before the others grabbed it all. Many of the younger trainers still slept and many women still were sprawled on the floor or against their companions. Lucas joined her shortly and took a cup and filled it while eyeing the hikers. "Do they know we are going with them?" She asked him sipping her coffee slowly, enjoying the feeling it sent through her system. 

Lucas nodded with a soft "Yup," and downed his coffee in one go. He slammed the cup down with a loud 'Ah!'. "I'll get our stuff together," he told her as he folded the quilts up and prepared their bags. Dawn just rolled her eyes and continued to slowly sip her coffee. One hiker sent a wink her way and she just blushed and waved back innocently at the attention she was receiving. Lucas placed the quilts on the counter and staked the pillows on top before turning and arching an eyebrow at the hiker. The older man just smirked before turning back to his companions; returning to whatever it was they were talking about before. Dawn turned to Lucas and accepted her backpack from his outstretched hand. She pulled her hat out and a brush to fix her hair up and Lucas just ran a hand through his hand, leaving his hat off; to Dawns enjoyment. She liked his hair down; otherwise he had horrible hat hair and all you could see was his ears and a few stray hairs on his neck. Clipping her hair in place she decided to go without a hat today as well. Plus the lady on the TV last night said it might rain latter and she would rather have wet hair than a wet hat. She stuffed it in her bag's pocket and waited for Lucas to get ready. A few hikers were already out and a small group, including the winking smirking man, waited for the two. Lucas had stepped up to talk to a few while Dawn finished getting ready. The man who winked at her took a step forward and stuck out his hand. He looked like he could be in his mid twenties. Dawn shook his hand and tried her best not to act awkward around the young man. He smiled and introduced himself as Chito. Dawn just smiled and introduced herself as well before following him to the group but leaving soon to stand with Lucas. 

The group was slow to start, wasting an hour just buy food from a stall and stuffing it down their throats not savoring the flavor. Lucas watched in disgust and Dawn just giggled at the men. She was having issues with understanding why Chito insisted on walking with her the whole time and constantly trying to ditch Lucas, who she would return to once she noticed he wasn't by her side. Behind her back Lucas would send smirks to the man who he now called 'Shito' to Dawn who only frowned at that. "Why do you hate him so?" Dawn asked him when Chito had wondered ahead to the entrance of the cave as the men looked at their maps. Lucas seemed to toss the question in his mind before settling with a shrug. "How do you make friends?" She eventually asked bitterly as she stepped forward to talk with Chito. Lucas just drew a line in the dirt with his foot and wondered the same thing. 

He found that he didn't like when other man captured her attention. Maybe that was because she was the first woman in his life after all these years that actually seemed to enjoy him. Why else did he wear his hair down, lose the hat, and worry over her as she slept. _Whatever, _he thought to himself looking down at the ground trying not to let it bother him. He barely knew her! Why would he want her when he didn't know her? _She's pretty…_ he thought before he frowned deeper. _She seems to like you enough…_Lucas just scuffed and looked up at the group and watched jealously as Dawn laughed as something 'Shito' said to her. She looked at Lucas briefly before sighing, rolling her eyes, and gesturing for him to join the group, to Chito's dismay. 

Lucas didn't say much just told them that he was headed for Jubilife, and Dawn said she was too, and wanted to just be with people. The hikers agreed, not always wanting to travel alone. They mapped their course and a few pointed where they would leave the group and go deeper in the mountain. Dawn shuttered at that wondering why they would go through such dangers but many of the men laughed at her and told her they were stronger than they looked. Or at least their pokemon made up for it. 

The group started slowly through the cave the hikers breaking into battles now and again and the whole group stopping to watch them. Lucas was challenged by Chito at one point but declined as gently as he could, not wanting to 'embarrass the boy', as he put it. Dawn just smiled and sat on a rock with a few older men encouraging him to battle Chito. Annoyed that he wanted to impress Dawn he reluctantly accepted the challenge. Chito sent out a Machop with a smirk as Lucas sent out his Kricketot. Dawn didn't yell a name she just yelled 'You can do it!' which encouraged both men to try and impress her, unknown to her of course. She just smiled and waved, talking with a few hikers who were placing their bets. Dawn didn't feel much confidence in Lucas' choice of first pokemon but decided to just see how things played out. This way, she actually got to see Lucas try to win a battle. 

"Karate Chop!" Chito yelled suddenly in the silent cave drawing a little attention to the small battle. A few other hikers gathered around, wanting to see Chito battle with the new 'lad'. Kricketot took the hit and faltered a bit before he regained his balance and made a small 'tot' noise. 

"Kricketot, use slash!" Kricketot took a good slash at Machop and the group watched as a little blood emitted from Machop's stomach. The small pokemon grabbed its belly but held on strong responding to Chitos command to 'kick it!' 

Kricketot was flung against the caves wall barley missing a few hikers, who verbalized their distress with profuse profanity. Dawn just blushed at a few words she heard but continued to watch, concerned for the boys. "Be careful!" Dawn yelled out to the field swatting at a Zubat in the process. The Zubat hesitated a bit before continuing his flight though the cave looking for weaker pray. Kricketot huffed as it was returned to his pokeball and Turtwig was sent out. Chito did the same to Machop sending out his Geodude. The elements were against him in the battle and he felt his confidence loosen. Lucas would beat him; in front of the pretty girl too!

"Razor leaf!" Lucas yelled and the whole group watched as Geodude fell to floor gracelessly. Lucas looked on confidently as Chito handed him some money and grumbled at him. "Not my fault you suck," Lucas told him before walking over to Turtwig and rubbed his head. Dawn just smiled to Chito who retreated to the end of the line to talk with an older man; while Lucas, holding Turtwig, walked up to sit next to her. A few more battles broke out but nothing much more exciting. The group started to moving again soon after through the cave, fighting off any pokemon they ran into. Dawn just watched, not participating in any battles just enjoying company. Lucas didn't talk much, mainly because Chito found his place on the other side of Dawn and would continue to talk to her. She smiled and answered all his questions and tried to have a nice conversation but it didn't take Chito long to learn that she wasn't interested, or just completely dense. Eventually he started talking to the only other female in the group, a fellow hiker who was around his age; and left Dawn alone with Lucas; which pleased Lucas to no end. 

Turwig was in Lucas' backpack now watching everything and Shinx, having been allowed out, was walking very closely to Dawn in the large group. "When is your birthday this fall?" She asked him eventually. 

"A few months from now: late November."

"Oh," she said wondering if she should buy him a gift, then wondering if they would still be traveling together. 

"What about you?" 

"Early May," she said trying to focus on him; yet the darkness was getting thicker, and she was grateful when he grabbed her hand and Shinx jumped up into her other arm. Since she was walking behind him a little Shinx took the opportunity to sniff at Turtwig and nuzzle into Dawn's arm to sleep. "I think he likes me more now," she said quietly, as the whole group had gone quiet. 

"Agreed," Lucas responded trying to keep her close. Dawn felt her hands grow a little sweaty as memories rushed back to her from what happened days before. Lucas seemed to sense this but said nothing as the group started walking faster. "Hikers are very serious at this time," he leaned back to tell her. "When they can't see, they are very paranoid. Luckily a few know their way through here with their eyes closed." 

Dawn just mumbled an 'okay', hugging Shinx to herself more and following as close as she could to Lucas. The group got through the thick darkness soon and many were happy enough that battles broke out again and a hiker song broke out as well. Dawn laughed at the song, paying little attention to the fact that Lucas still held her hand. 

-

-

-

They spent two nights at Jubilife city before heading out with the hikers again. The whole time Dawn secretly looked for Cyrus but eventually gave up and just hung around Lucas and Max, even ventured into a club. Promptly one hour later Lucas was pulling her out and back to the apartment, never explaining why. She was having a nice conversation with this guy too! Though he did like to touch her hip and knee a lot; she just assumed he was being friendly though. Apparently Lucas didn't think he was very friendly. 

The cave they passed through was a lot larger than the one before, but it was well lit with many skylines and parts that were half cave half field. She loved this kind of cave so much more than the others. Lucas was talking with the hikers when Dawn had her first battle with a Zubat, her Shinx performing wonderfully. If not for her fear of the creatures she would have captured one; yet she decided that they were so common she could capture one anytime she was ready, just not now. She held Shinx in her arms as they walked, a few hikers allowing Machops to walk with them as they trailed around the cave. Lucas was talking with the leader of the group for this trip, leaving Dawn to think. Chito wasn't joining them this time and that left Dawn a little lonely. _I wish Cyrus was here…_

Rubbing Shinx on the head she returned him to his pokeball and continued to walk near the back of the group. Lucas, far in the front, seemed to have forgotten her and was deep in conversation with a man about uncharted caves. Looking down at her knees, which were in a bad need of shaving, she thought back on the past few days and tried to understand this disappointment she felt. Lucas was great, but he didn't pay as much attention to her as she needed. He was distracted very easily and tended to make their conversations awkward. Max simply smiled and winked at her a lot, which infuriated her to no end. Her rage had started to show a little these past few days, enough for Max to insinuate that she was on her period, and she didn't know if she should suppress it or let it out. Kicking at a pebble with her boots she tried to find some way to pass the time. 

The group moved at a steady pace, with little to no excitement. The exit to the cave could be seen up a steep incline; which made it look impossible for Dawn to get too. After they got out they would arrive at Floaroma Town, a town of beautiful flowers and sweet romance. Her mother mentioned once that this town was the place that she fell in love with her father. Then later he would propose to her there; until years after Dawn's birth, then she didn't know what happened to him. 

_He did send me this hat though. _She fingered the hat before removing it and staring at it. _Beautiful…_

She felt something hard hit the back of her head suddenly causing her to stop and turn around with a glare. It soon softened and she smiled brightly about to yell. Cyrus, with a finger to his lips silencing her, was a few feet behind the group walking alone in the shadows. She slowed down enough and walked up to him with a hug smile. "Hey," he said with a smile. She bowed a little, her hat still in hand, and greeted him. 

"You didn't have to throw a rock at me," she informed him, keeping step with him a ways back from the group, still unnoticed. "It hurt," she pouted rubbing the back of her head. He just smirked a little and pinched her arm. 

"You just want my sympathy."

"Yeah…" 

"So what have you been up to?" 

"I got my first gym badge!" She still didn't seem to understand that he wasn't willing to be seen with her. Yet slowly it became a thought when he shushed her and looked ahead of them cautiously. "Why are you hiding?" 

"No reason, I just want some privacy is all." Dawn accepted his excuse without a much thought and went into a hushed spill about her first gym badge. "That's great Dawn!" He told her happily. "You're going to want that hat in a little while. It's raining outside." He told her giving her hand a squeeze before disappearing again. She looked around completely confused at his sudden disappearance; yet the strong smell of flowers and rain filled her senses and she was distracted. Finally they were out of that blasted cave. 

-

-

-

They town was vacant of almost all citizens, excluding a few odd looking people with short purple hair and odd jumpsuits. Lucas didn't say much about them but Dawn knew he knew who they were. They looked quiet angry for an odd reason but one or two nodded at her as she walked by with a huge smile for them. The strong smell of honey filled the small town and caused Dawn to want to find some and pig out. Lucas led them to the small PokeCenter in the middle of town, holding the door open for Dawn. She didn't find much reason to go in but was happy to know that this time the PokeCenter had spare rooms and they wouldn't have to sleep in the main room. She tossed her bag on the twin sixed bed with plan white sheets and breathed in the air. _I wonder if Cyrus is staying in town._

"I'm going to the Windworks lab, if you need me just follow the road out of town," he hesitated a little before leaving the room and allowing her some alone time. She didn't really mind, though she really did enjoy his company, yet when Cyrus was involved she would rather be alone without interference. Sitting on her bed she let Shinx out again and fed him a berry. 

"Did I ever introduce you to Machop?" She asked him. Shinx just turned his head as Dawn let Machop out. The Nurse would disapprove greatly for having so many pokemon out at a time but Dawn didn't really care. She wanted her pokemon to be friends, Chimchar and Shinx seemed to get along fine so why couldn't Machop be involved. The two stared at each other for a short while before Machop grabbed Shinx and ran a hand down his fir. Shinx struggled and let a spark out sending Machop down on the ground. 

Dawn smiled at the two as they chased each other around the room, leaving her time to herself. Chimchar, when released, just scurried up on the bed and began to doze off; he didn't make it long enough to check Dawn for injuries as he normally did. Leaning back onto the pillow she had propped up against the wall Dawn tried to decide what to do with her day. She could go and join Lucas at the Windworks, but she would rather let him be at peace. Maybe she could search for Cyrus. He said he would see her later after all. 

Biting onto her lip she gave it a little thought. Eventually she decided to simply walk around town. There was a rumor at home of an amazing natural spring around this area; and there didn't seem to be a lot of people here, the holidays far away. Maybe she could go to the springs and enjoy it! Besides, if the pamphlets at home were true there would be plenty of room for her in the large spring. Her only problem would be that it was co-ed. Shrugging she grabbed her bag and returned Shinx, Machop and Chimchar to their pokeballs and rushed out. A nurse threw her a dirty look as she ran out, yelling a loud 'NO RUNNING' to her. She just turned and waved in apology to the nurse before continuing to run through town. 

She could have sworn she was Cyrus a few times but each time she confronted the person they turned out to not be him. As she neared the end of town the smell of honey became more dominant in the air and she couldn't help but smell it. The spring turned out to be in the middle of the flower meadow, she only saw a few people in line to get in, lucky for her they were mainly women too. As she stood in line the smell of honey and flowers made her mind wonder; _what would I look like in a pink dress?_ A hand clamped down on her shoulder causing her to jump with a small yelp. A few people turned to look at her but she was too focused on the person behind her to care. "Cyrus!"

-

-

-

Needless to say she didn't want to go into the spring anymore. Her towel was wrapped around her body and she held it together tightly the whole time. Her hair was down, clips gone as well as hat, and she felt eyes on her as she walked. A few men whistled and she heard a comment about her legs. _Are they to fat?_ She looked down and turned her leg this way and that and men seemed to yell louder. A few women glared at her tugging on the men's ears but nothing was actually verbalized. Cyrus was alone in the far corner where a majority of men were. Though there were only about five men in the entire spring. He waved her his way but she hesitated long enough for him to sigh, stand up, and walk over her way. Dawn had never been around so many half naked men before, and one of them being her current crush wasn't helping her blushing. She was as red as blood as he stood before her; cocky smile in place. He bent down a little; his arms crossing over his chest, blue hair falling in his eyes, so that he was eye level with her. "Hello Dawn," she looked up slowly and gulped. He let a laugh escape his mouth before he took her by the arm and pulled her into the water. Her legs burned at the contact, not having time to adjust; but she followed anyway. A few women glared at her again but soon slipped back into the water, enjoying it. 

"Will I get in trouble for being on the men's side?" She asked as she slid into the hot water. 

"No, notice that most people are couples here? I'll just say you're my wife, its fine." Dawn didn't know if she was embarrassed or not but just let it slide. She would have someone to talk to this way. Her pokemon had gone to a spa next door and she expected to see Chimchar run around the corner any minute. A few pokemon were already running to their trainers, some holding towels. "What made you come to the spring?" He asked her leaning back against a wall. 

"I wanted to relax, some things stress me out." 

"Oh?"

"I saw a few things the other night and I just, I want to relax that's all." She smiled up at him but backed down at the look he sent her. His lips were tight and he looked focused. 

"What did you see?" He moved his gaze away from her and watched as a Mudkip jumped into the water. It swam up to a young man and jumped onto his dark hair, shaking its body to remove the water and laying on his head to nap in the warm room. 

"I saw a Steelix eat its lunch."

"Oh, so you have seen the world a little," he clicked his tongue. "Things are so much worse, so very worse. Isn't my idea of a better world more realistic now?" Dawn didn't reply, still skeptical. "Well, a world where a pokemon didn't need to devour another at least." He just sighed. "Be accepted…" He seemed to zone out a little and Dawn watched as his eyes went out of focus. Her hand rested on his elbow and he looked down quickly. "It's just a dream," he muttered placing his hand on top of hers. "Just a dream."

-

-

-

One hour later, after much talking, Chimchar came around the corner with a Shinx running after him. Chimchar held a small bag which he stuffed the contents of into his face. Shinx, on the other hand, held his little bag in his mouth with a note attached. The two ran along the wall that rounded the spring and waited for Dawn to welcome them. She turned a little in the water, making sure her towel held, and greeted the two with smiles. "What's this?" She took the bag that Shinx offered her and read the note attached. _Poke-chow for your pokemon!_ She smiled at the note and opened the bag up pulling a few out and laying them out for Shinx. Chimchar, who held the bag close to himself wouldn't let Dawn's hand near it as he stuffed his face. "Where's Machop?" She asked the two. Chimchar, to busy stuffing his face didn't respond but Shinx sniffed the air and ran off. A few seconds later Machop came following Shinx to Dawn. Machop saluted before falling down and opening her bag. Inside was a small arm band sitting on the food. Machop held out the band to Dawn, who after reading the note tied it around her wrist; she to soon began to eat her poke-chow. "It's a training band," she told Cyrus as she slid back into the water. He nodded and shook Chimchar's outstretched hand by his head. "I think he likes you a little," she said with a smile. Cyrus just shrugged, his eyes turning to the point where her pokemon appeared. "Are you waiting on someone?"

"No, I just feel paranoid for some reason." He ran a hand through his hair before blowing at the bangs poking at his eyes. "I think I'm done here, what about you?" He stood up slowly, pulling his towel up as well as it started to slip. Dawn averted her gaze as she too stood, Chimchar jumping onto her shoulder and Sinx and Machop following close behind her. Cyrus told her to meet him out front once she had changed and was ready; and with that he headed off to the men's changing room. Dawn returned Shinx and Machop to their pokeballs after taking their bags but she had to hold Chimchar down and take his bag away. The fire monkey screamed and cried as she held it above his head while trying to find his pokeball. After finally getting him back in she sighed heavily and stood up from the floor putting all the bags away. Standing before her locker she pulled her clothes out and moved to the shower room. Turning on the spray she sent her towel flying away into a basket in the corner. Her skin burned from the spring but the cool water helped her feel even more refreshed. Turning away from the shower she watched a few older women walk by, glancing her way then laughing behind her hands. Her face red she covered herself up and rushed out of the shower. _Am I that ugly?_ She closed a bathroom door and stood there a moment allowing her head to rest on the disgusting stall door. _No! I'm…pretty…_ She pressed her hand against the door and sighed heavily. 

After the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore she rushed out of the stall and slid into her underwear. She pulled out a pair of pants she had bought the other day in Jubilife and enjoyed the feel of cotton. They were light brown with a pokeball etched into the corner of both legs. She pulled out the shirt Cyrus had gotten her and slid it on, not caring that her body was still wet and soaked through. Stuffing her skirt in the bag she tossed it over her shoulder and walked out. Cyrus sat on the ground, surrounded by purple flowers, looking up into the clouds. "Yo," he said without looking behind him at her. She sat down slowly next to him, pulling on the cuffs of her shirt a little before looking up at the clouds. "I see you are wearing the shirt I got you," he smiled. "I didn't think you got them at first. I guess Lucas did what I asked." 

"You know him?" She asked quietly not looking up.

"A little; when he was seven I started my pokemon journey, Professor Rowan helped me start." He sat silent for a while before looking at her. "Is something wrong? Your voice isn't as chipper as it normally is."

"N-nothing!" A huge smile stuck to her face, even as the women who laughed earlier walked by, smirking in her direction. Cyrus seemed to catch this as her eyes followed them by. When the women caught his gaze on them the giggled and sent him winks. He turned back to her and watched as her face reddened and she looked at her hands. "I'm just tired." 

"I don't believe you," he said taking her chin and lifting it. 

"W-well, you should!" She tried to move her face away but he just held on tighter. "O-ow!"

His hand loosened its grip but he looked closely at her. "Did they say something to you?"

"No, they didn't _say_ anything." She looked everywhere but at his eyes. "Why don't we go get some lunch?" She said quietly trying to change the subject. 

"You should know by now that I don't want to see you unhappy. Tell me what they did!" He demanded.

Biting down hard on her lip she looked up at him. "They laughed," she whispered.

"Laughed at what?"

"Me."

He turned his head a little, trying to understand what she was saying; yet he couldn't understand. "Why would they laugh at you? I don't see any reason too."

"I'm not that pretty." She felt herself pale a little as a smirk formed on his face. _Oh no! He thinks I'm ugly too!_ Biting her lip harder she felt a few tears form but shut her eyes tight. "I guess they are right," she muttered pulling back. His hands shot out capturing her face; one hand on each side. 

"You aren't pretty Dawn," He leaned in a bit. "You're beautiful." He leaned in a little more and kissed her on the lips before pulling back and smiling at her. "Let's find some lunch okay?" Dawn, numb and confused just let him pull her up and take her hand. "I feel like pizza, what about you?"

-

-

-

The rest of the day was a blur. They got lunch at a pizza stand and ate in the field. She saw the women walk by a few more times but each time Cyrus just shot them glares and pulled her closer. She loved the attention he was giving her. After lunch he took her to the flower shops that filled the town, eventually they found a store she truly loved. Inside the women gave free berries, promoting their growth. One even gave Dawn a water pale to water berries she saw growing. She took them both and watched as the pale shrunk in size as she pushed a button on the side. "Cool," she said out loud. Storing the berries for later planting or using she followed Cyrus out who promptly placed a bouquet of daisies in her hands. 

_I could get used to this!_ She thought to herself with a blush. After the shops he took her back towards the field asking if she wanted to travel a ways with him. "I can't; I'm staying with Lucas in town, I don't want to get separated." Cyrus arched an eyebrow but shrugged. 

"Want to walk with me than. I'll return you to Lucas as soon as I'm done, I promise!" He smirked down at her before rubbing her hair. It was at that moment that she realized she hadn't brushed it or put it up since the springs. Opening her bag as she walked by him she pulled out her clips and stuffed them in her mouth. Zipping the bag back up Dawn put one pin in before pulling her hair around and securing the other. "You can do that so fast," he said after watching her do this. She just smiled at that as she straightened her hair. 

"How do I look?" 

"Magnificent, my lady," he did a mock bow but the smile was real and that was all she cared about. 

"You don't have to return me to Lucas; I just made a promise to watch him," she lied. Cyrus asked what the promise was and she laughed. "His mother wanted me to make sure he didn't run away. To make him call her, to keep him safe." She soon realized that Lucas didn't have a mom, and Cyrus probably knew that. Yet he let her lie to him; and she felt horrible for it. 

"Alright, I'll keep you safe until you go back than." She nodded. The Wind works weren't far ahead and she saw a few researchers running around chasing this odd purple balloon. After a few seconds she realized it was a pokemon. She pulled out her pokedex and recorded the data before trying to see if Lucas was with the others running around. 

"Where do you want to go?" She asked stuffing the pokedex away and not seeing Lucas. 

"Just a little up the mountain. We'll stop before we get to the forest and turn back."

"Why do you want to go that way?"

"I'm meeting a friend near a mansion in the woods. Supposedly there are bazaar pokemon sightings; I want to check it out." Suddenly a question popped into Dawn's mind.

"What do you do? I don't believe you are just a regular trainer."

"I investigate sightings or rare, endangered, or legendary pokemon. I am always looking to learn more of the unknown." She just nodded at that accepting it as truth. "After the mansion I'll probably leave for the mountains a bit. I don't know when I'll come back down here." He hesitated before sighing. "I hate going to the mountains. I'll come down often to take a break every few weeks."

"So, how long till you leave?"

"I promise you can see me once more before I go up. You could even join me some time! See me at my best, in my element." Dawn smiled, but she felt a little sad at this new knowledge. 

"Why do you need to go up there? If you don't want to then don't," she exclaimed, causing a few youngsters to look her way. 

"I don't know. I have a feeling I'll find something there," at the look on her face he stopped and turned to look at her. "I may delay my journey for a few weeks though. I won't go until I am absolutely ready." Dawn's face lit up at that and he felt better. He _did _have other things to do and he _couldn't _climb the mountain until a few other things were prepared; it wasn't a lie. 

-

-

-

He dropped her off in her room, looking at the room with a critical eye. "You can find something better than this!" He exclaimed as he examined the thin sheet she would sleep under. Dawn just shrugged as she put her bag on the bed; allowing him to be a little angry. "Why are you okay with this?"

"Because before I was sleeping on the ground before," she pulled a few clothes out of her bag and placed them on the bed. Lucas had a note placed on his bed telling her he would be out late, _met a friend went out to eat and drink._

_Drinking again?_ She crumpled up the note and tossed it in a waist bin before turning to Cyrus. He had moved across the room in the short while that she had her back turned, his face close to hers with that annoying smirk plastered on his lips. "He drinks a lot doesn't he?" Dawn averted her gaze a frown on her face. "Are you tired?" 

"A little," she held back a yawn and stepped around him. "Where are you going to stay tonight?" She asked, her motherly concern kicking in. _That reminds me, I need to call mom._

"I stay outside. I feel better when in nature. It will help me prepare for the coming months." Dawn sighed at that before she threw a pillow from Lucas' bed at him. He caught it with ease but sent her a confused look. 

"I can make Lucas leave. Stay here. It's a soft bed! You should spoil yourself a little!" He stepped up to her and cupped her face in his palm before chuckling. 

"I think I have spoiled myself enough today." He placed his forehead against hers and stayed like that for a few moments. Dawn let her eyes close as he did this, enjoying the attention once again. _He spoils himself enough? With what? He couldn't mean me! Maybe he eats a lot of fattening foods. We did have pizza today. I wonder what he meant by th-. _Her train of thought was shut down when she felt him kiss her again. Her eyes shot open as he pulled back looking at her. "Am I crossing any boundaries here?" He asked looking at her lips. She bit onto it but shook her head no. He smiled and leaned in again, this time letting his hand slid down to her shoulder. 

_I don't think I have ever been kissed like this…_She felt him push against her, making her move back against the wall. Her hands slowly rose up and rested on his chest, just in case she needed to push him away. Eventually he pulled back, his forehead once again against hers. "I like you Dawn," he said simply. 

"Ung," she replied, liking her lips. He smirked at her actions before taking the pillow that had stayed in his free hand and hitting her with it. "H-hey!" She smiled up at him before grabbing at the pillow on her bed and smacking him in the head with her pillow. After a few hits she found herself on the floor looking up at him, the winner of this match. He tossed the pillow back on the other bed before taking her pillow out of her hand and placing it at the end of her bed. Holding his hand out Cyrus pulled her up, and into him, off of the floor. Looking up at him she felt a need to speak. "I like you too." 

He kissed her once again but much briefer this time. "I don't know if that's a good thing," he muttered to her only causing her to grow very confused. "I need to leave before Lucas comes back. He may get made that I'm kissing his mommy." Dawn hit him in the shoulder and he faked pain at it. She just rolled her eyes before turning to her bed and placing the pillow in its rightful place. 

"You can stay, the sun hasn't set yet and he won't be back until really late. Who knows, he may find a women at the bar." _God forbid!_

Cyrus smirked at the idea and sat at the end of her bed looking out the nearby window at the sunset. Dawn sat in front of him following his gaze briefly before opening her bag up and pulling a hairbrush out. Removing her clips she ran the brush through her hair a few times before Cyrus stopped her hand and pulled the brush away. She felt like a young pokemon then, wanting to purr as he brushed her hair. Moving his legs he allowed her room to lean against him on the bed as he 'groomed' her. His backpack was on the floor near her bed, a small book falling out. On the top edge strange figures that looked like the alphabet lined it. Pulling forward a bit she had him stop as she leaned down to grab it. He wrapped his free hand around her waist pulling her to him and placed the hairbrush down. "_Book of the unknown_, It isn't finished yet," he muttered against her hair. 

After flipping through a few pages she turned her head to look up at him. "You are writing this?"

"Not exactly," he took the book from her and turned it to the inside cover. _By Giovanni_ was inscribed in the cover; a small space ship was drawn below. Dawn felt a chill go up her spine. _I should know that name._ "I guess you can say I inherited it." He put the book back on the floor as he lips kissed her neck. She leaned her head away giving him better access, forgetting all about the book. "I will finish it one day," he said between kisses. She just muttered an 'okay' not really caring about what he said. "So many things left in the world to discover. And the only way to share it is through this book of unknown truths." He pulled her closer to him still until there was no space between the two. She sat comfortably between his legs, ignoring the voice in her head that told her she should move away. 

His hand that was around her waist slowly moved up, grazing her stomach and causing an odd filling to envelop her. _Like small butterflies in my belly,_ she thought to herself as she sighed, content. He smirked against her neck before letting his other hand rest on her thigh. He didn't move that hand any, afraid of ruining the moment by scaring her; so he just let his one hand play with her stomach. After a few minutes he pulled away from her neck and nuzzled into her ear, nipping at it, than pulling his head back. He tossed her hair over her other shoulder and rested his chin on the shoulder he had paid so much attention too. His hand never stopped rubbing her belly, venturing up a little as he did. She didn't seem to mind, as her head was now leaning back all the way onto him. The two stared out the window, watching as the sun set fully in the sky. 

-

-

-

Lucas didn't return that night, the nurse coming in to inform her that he sent a message: _Staying with a friend. _Dawn briefly wondered if that meant a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but she was content to be alone and allow Cyrus to stay with her. He sat on the other bed, relaxed and reading an odd book in another language. His vest had been discarded hours ago as he relaxed on the bed and read, black sleeved rolled up. His shoes were with hers by the door and they both had started some reading. Dawn closed the door behind the nurse and turned off the main light, allowing only lamps to illuminate the room. Cyrus shot her a look before returning to his book, pencil nearby to underline anything he needed. As Dawn walked by she noticed something that she would obsess over for half an hour before he finally sat up, closed the book and stared at her across the room. "What is it Dawn?" 

"Um," she felt embarrassed at having been caught looking but had to ask the question. "Oh your shoulder," she stood up and walked to him. Sitting on her knees on the floor she traced a small curve that poked out from his shirt. He sighed and pulled his sleeve up more revealing a good portion of it. The tattoo looked like a lowercase q. But in the center of the q was a dot. He pulled the sleeve up all the way allowing her to trace the whole thing. "What is this?" 

"Another unknown." He said cryptically. She smiled at that but continued to stare at it, hypnotized. He slid the sleeve back down once she pulled her hand away and rubbed the spot a little. "Something I got when I was nineteen. Initiation into a 'club' if you will."

She just nodded before asking a stupid question, not thinking. "How old are you now?"

"I thought we went over this before? Do I look old? Do I have wrinkles yet?" He smiled but she just looked at him, analyzing. 

"Twenty-three," she guessed. Cyrus ran a hand through his hair before pulling her up into his lap. 

"Guess again," he said turning off his lamp. The room was filled with darkness, the moon the only light coming into the room. She squirmed a little before relaxing into his grip. 

"Ten," she smiled as he rolled his eyes. Leaning back into him she felt them fall onto the bed, him allowing her to nestle into his side. "Seventeen?" She cuddled into his side enjoying his smell. "Ninty-five," she yawned and almost let a purr escape as he ran a hand over her hair. 

"How about Twenty-one." 

"Not that old," she toyed. He just sighed and pulled on her hair playfully. "Ow," she complained stopping his hand. "Fine, you're just right." 

"You're seventeen." He pointed out.

"So," she pouted. "I'll be eighteen soon!" He kissed her head before pulling her closer. Chimchar, who had escaped from his pokeball an hour before, twitched on Dawn's bed causing the two to look over at him. He sighed before relaxing again and continuing to sleep. 

"I'll be twenty-two in almost a full year."

"When was your birthday?" 

"The day we met."

"Seriously?" she sat up looking down at him. He nodded and she put a hand to her chin. "We have to celebrate!" A dark smile spread on his face, she didn't quite know why though. He pulled at her shirt which she adjusted quickly. "Don't pull on my clothes…" she muttered pulling her pajama top down. The small pokeball in the center wrinkled. He sighed as he relaxed on his arms leaning back. "See, you aren't old." She leaned forward, her hair creating a curtain around them. He just smiled up at her and tugged on a stray hair; enjoy this moment of peace. The gods knew how he disserved one good moment of peace.

The two were asleep in only a few minutes, Dawn tucked into his arm with the quilt half on half off the bed. 

Yes; a peaceful moment. 

-

-

-

Dawn woke alone the next morning. Her body felt cold as she rolled over and found that she was alone. It felt disappointing, but she knew that she couldn't believe he would always be there. She sat up slowly tugging the quilt back onto the bed and feeling the cold air come in through the open window. _Why is the window open_? She didn't get much time before Lucas came into the room, breathing heavy. He ran up to her to check for injuries before explaining himself. "Team Galactic took over the Windworks. We have to go help! Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She took the jacket he extended to her and zipped it up. Green, it was a nice color. 

"I just had to check. I mean Cyr-" He stopped and breathed heavily. "Cyrus was here last night right? I just had to check." She arched an eyebrow but grabbed her bag and ran after him, in her pajamas. 

-

-

-

**WOOT! I love my reviewers! Hugs for all!**

**Meli's Misis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys; it makes me so happy to read them! **

-

-

-

Dawn found it ironic; this whole situation was ironic. They call themselves Team Galactic. They had been in town for over a month now, always doing strange things. How did these townspeople _not _be suspicious of them?

Lucas was fighting a few members not far ahead of her, but Dawn kept her distance and was observing the situation. _Who looks like they are in charge?_ She asked herself. Her gaze landed on a woman with bright red hair tied up in a tight bun. She was pouting at a scientist who was trapped behind many of the other team members. He just adjusted his glasses and flipped her off. Her hand didn't take long to come in contact with his face and he fell backwards and have the grunts drag him away.

Dawn pushed her way through, ignoring the men and women who clawed at her. Pokeball in hand she tapped the woman on the back and slapped her with the free hand. The woman stood there shocked for a moment before a sneer appeared on her face and she swung a fist at Dawn's face. Dawn was able to step back enough to only be grazed by the fist, but it hurt enough. Lucas caught her as she fell to the floor and helped her stand up. The two stared at the woman with glares but she only smirked and flicked Dawn on the nose.

"Who are you?" Dawn demanded dusting herself off.

"My name is not important. It is my status that matters. I am Commander Mars!" She tossed a pokeball at the ground and a small Zubat came out. Dawn held a hand up to Lucas who was about to battle.

"I want to fight her. You go find the missing scientist." She threw out her own pokeball and Chimchar came out. The fire monkey understood the situation almost instantly and let his tail gain more intensity.

"So the little girl thinks she can beat one of the best?"

"To many people think they are the best. Personally I don't think you are one of them."

Mars glared at her, fighting of her impulse to scream at her. "Fine! Zubat, use your wing attack!"

Dawn felt the wind pick up as Zubat slashed his wings through the air at Chimchar. Chimchar held on to Dawn's leg as he was pushed back but soon swung back onto the field. "Chimchar, burn him!" Chimchar sent a wave of fire at the flying bug and they all watched as it caught fire. Dawn felt a little bad as the small creature screeched in distress.

Mars withdrew him before holding up a pokeball that had a different design. Dawn soon realized it was a Greatball, probably holding something much stronger than the Zubat. "Go, Skuntank!" Dawn held her nose at the smell that came with the pokemon. The giant creature had a huge stripe going down her back and the smell caused everyone but Mars, who was probably used to it by now, to hold their noses. "Smokescreen!" Mars yelled. Dawn felt her eyes water as the room grew dark with this black smoke. She and Chimchar both started to cough at this thick smoke; yet Mars and Skuntank remained silent. The two heard no commands from Mars and Dawn feared that the two had an attack plan.

"Chimchar! Use ember and try to clear this stuff out!" To her dismay it only made things worse as the smell became unbearable. A dark laugh could be heard and Dawn felt a chill go up and down her spine.

"Stupid girl!" Dawn heard a loud slamming sound and screamed when Skuntank appeared in front of her and dropped a Chimchar from his mouth. Skuntank had slammed and rolled onto Chimchar crushing his little body but not killing him. She returned him to the pokeball but was so afraid with the Skuntank so close to her to make another move. The pokemon seemed to smirk before backing up into the smoke. It had become slightly clearer and Dawn could see Mars looking at her nails. She looked up to Dawn before sighing. "Do you give up already?!"

Dawn, becoming serious again, released Shinx into the fog and watched the little pokemon release his sparks into the area; helping clear it up a little. Dawn felt her lip grow sore from all the chewing she was doing to it in nervousness, but it was a habit she would never break. "Thundershock!" She yelled to Shinx who responded well. Skuntank took the hit and shook a little in shock before growling. Mars told him to use slash and they watched as Shinx jumped up onto Skuntank's back and shocked him again causing Skuntank to groan in pain. Mars cracked her knuckles, in irritation, and tried to determine what to do. Things weren't looking good. Dawn watched Shinx fall to the ground as Skuntank was withdrawn and Mars yelled something.

"All out!" She yelled running past Dawn in the smoke, being sure to bump into her enough to knock her down, and out the door; the other grunts not far behind. Shinx trotted up to her and nuzzled her knee, making sure she was okay. Dawn rubbed his head and thanked him for a good battle; then returning him to the pokeball. It didn't take long for Lucas to run around a corner and help her up.

"What happened?" He asked her, also checking for scars. Dawn pushed him away gently with a soft smile.

"I won," she said walking over to see if Mars left her money for winning. _Of course not…_"Did you find the scientist?"

"Yeah, his daughter is with him now and he is making sure everything is okay." He rubbed his forehead with his sleeve and sighed. "Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome!" She smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "You owe me dinner and an explanation though."

"Explanation? What for?"

"Where you were last night."

"Oh," Lucas looked down and blushed a little. Dawn felt a little pang of jealously but just rolled her eyes to not let him find out.

"What's her name?"

"His name is-" he started.

"What!?" It took him a moment to realize why she had exclaimed.

"No! No, dear God no!" He held up his hands. Pointed to himself he said: "I'm not gay!!" He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to explain things. "I'm here looking for a certain researcher. He is profound in his finding but he doesn't stay in the same place. He leaves assistants in almost every town and comes to see them now and again. He is Rowan's friend, he is known and Professor Oak. He…is hard to track down when in the region.

"So why did you blush?"

"It's embarrassing that I am chasing after a man…"

"Oh, I can see that…but…it's alright! We all have something crazy we are searching for; yours happens to be an old man; but no worries!"

"So what are you searching for?"

She looked down before answering; her gaze rising slowly after much thought, "I don't know yet."

-

-

-

The two were rewarded with a premier ball for their troubles; it was oddly colored but a nice new addition to the collection Dawn was planning on starting. After spending a good amount of time in the tall grass Lucas had captured a Buizel and Dawn left with nothing. Lucas rubbed the little pokemon on the head as he returned it to the pokeball before turning to Dawn. "You'll find something soon." He reassured her. She just sighed and mumbled something before turning with him up to the mountain. "Care if we leave now? We have everything don't we?" Dawn nodded and followed him; sure that Cyrus was already gone.

"Let's get out of here!" She exclaimed kicking a pebble into the nearby river. This was a slow day so far, they had started their travels around noon so the sun was directly above them, and there was no coverage in this area. The forest ahead looked refreshing but the two kept getting stopped to battle trainers to often to get close. Every time they thought they would get there in a few minutes trainers would call the out and being low on money they would take the challenges. After many breaks and healing sessions the two found themselves at the entrance to the forest. Something about this forest seemed forbidding; maybe it was the fact that it was so dark after the first few steps.

"Umf!" Lucas fell to the ground after a young trainer bumped into him. The boy looked no older than fifteen, and he looked too scared to notice that he knocked someone over. The boy rubbed his side that had run into Lucas and had released his pokemon to attack already.

"Um, hello there," Dawn said to the young man, taking in his dark black hair that was messy and clothes that looked muddy. The boy looked at her for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the light behind them. He turned red after realizing what had happened and bowed quickly returning his Pikachu to the pokeball.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" He said to Dawn, before doing the same to Lucas. "I-I have been lost in this place for almost a day now and it is starting to wear me down." He sighed. "I see I am back to the entrance again," he rubbed his hair and stuck a hand to Lucas to help him up.

"Is it that bad in this forest? I heard stories at home about people getting lost here but I thought that was just a story parents told their children." The boy shrugged.

"I am proof that it is real!" He stuck his thumb into his chest, almost proud.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off and took a look around. "Are you heading to Eterna City?" He asked the boy.

"Yes sir. My cousin is there; we are going to start a journey together but I had to meet him there. It s half way for the two of us. Plus we have an Uncle there, he owns a bike shop."

"Come with us!" Dawn exclaimed, excited at the prospect of a new companion.

"Um-"

"Let's introduce ourselves first Dawn." Lucas said nudging her in the side with his elbow. "My name is Lucas; this ecstatic female here is Dawn."

"My name is Alex," the boy replied. He pulled at his white shirt a bit and rubbed at a stain.

"How old are you Alex?" Dawn asked following after Lucas who had started to walk.

"I'm fourteen! I'll be fifteen in a month!" Dawn smiled at him as he tried to keep close to the two, clutching the pokeball in his hands.

"Is Pikachu your only pokemon so far?" Dawn asked him.

"Uh-huh. My dad helped me catch him when I was younger; he was just a pet up until recently. I don't think he likes to battle to much right now." He looked disappointed at this but smiled an instant later. "After I catch another pokemon he won't have to battle everyone anymore and can just hang around us," he let Pikachu out of the pokeball and Dawn watched as it seemed to curl up a bit into itself.

"He doesn't like it here." Dawn said out loud. Alex nodded and picked him up and held him close as they walked. Lucas was muttering to himself as he looked about looking at some kind of map. "How does he do in battle?"

"Average, he doesn't like to fight." He said again rubbing Pikachu's head.

"We should head towards the mansion." Lucas said suddenly. He was talking to himself but the two heard him and were on him in an instant.

"What!?" The two exclaimed.

"Huh?" Lucas turned to them and folded up the map. "It's logical. There is bound to be someone in the mansion, see how well it is kept?" The top of the Mansion could be seen from a distance.

"It's haunted!" Dawn latched on to his left arm.

"Think of the horrors inside!" Alex grabbed his left.

"Pika!" Pikachu, now on Alex's head, exclaimed.

"Oh please, you all are just being ridiculous. Now come on. Many people go there all the time, us researchers thrive in places like that," he said pulling his arm out of Alex's grasp but letting Dawn hang on as he started to walk. Alex held onto Dawn as they walked in a line towards the mansion, the two now scared.

"Do you think it is really haunted?" Alex asked Dawn. She turned a little and bit her lip in thought.

"I remember some trainers would come to my town on vacation and talk about it. They said at night you could hear the moans of a pokemon as it devoured the flesh of the living!" She watched him turn a little blue and his grip tightened around her arm.

"Oh please!" Lucas exclaimed.

-

-

-

They stood before the mansion and even Lucas was hesitant to go inside. A few lights were on in the second floor, and Dawn had mentioned that it might by Cyrus there. Lucas went ridged at the thought, now wanting her anywhere near the maniac.

"Who's Cyrus?" Alex asked as the group looked up at the mansion.

"He is a researcher like Lucas." Dawn started with a smile.

"Among other things," Lucas muttered to himself before taking the first step. Opening the door up the group ground their teeth at the loud screeching sound the door made. "Coming?" Lucas asked the two who still stood outside. "Oh come on! It's still daylight and everything!"

Dawn held her breath and grabbed Alex's hand as the two walked into the mansion.

Pikachu 'chu'ed a bit before hopping off of Alex's head and looked around. "He seems to feel safe," Dawn stated watching him run around the mansion. Tossing a pokeball to the floor Chimchar came out and soon did the same thing. Lucas didn't let any of his pokemon out and continued to look around. "Lucas where are you going?" He has started to ascend the stairs.

"We saw lights upstairs…so upstairs." He didn't turn around as he continued to climb.

Dawn huffed and stomped her foot but was not rewarded with any kind of response. "Come on Alex," she grumbled running up the stairs after Lucas. Alex stood there a moment looking around before following after her.

The group ended up in a long corridor with four doors. Lucas opened up one on the left and stepped back surprised. Dawn and Alex looked over his shoulder and the two gasped. "Another corridor!" Dawn said. They looked back into the corridor they had just been in and gasped again. "What happened?"

"I'm confused!" Alex yelled. "Pikachu! Where are you?"

The original corridor was now filled with six doors and the staircase was missing. Lucas scrunched his eyebrows and looked critically at the horrible wallpaper as if it would answer his questions. "Under no conditions are we to split up."

"I can't find Pikachu!" Alex yelled out worried.

"Chimchar!" Dawn yelled. After what felt like an eternity she felt her throat dry out. "Where are they?"

"It's an illusion," Lucas said to himself. Turning to the others he pulled his jacket off and placed it on the doorknob nearby. "Dawn, give me your scarf." Dawn pulled it off and handed it to him wondering what he was planning. "Alex, do you have something?"

Alex pulled a gray sweatshirt out of his bag and handed it to Lucas. "What are you doing?" he asked Lucas.

"Marking; if this is an illusion like I think it is than we will eventually arrive at the same halls. This way we can get out. Are you all willing to lose this stuff?" Dawn and Alex nodded, more worried about Pikachu and Chimchar to care. "All right then, let's go," Lucas pushed open a door and the two followed him through closely. Lucas tied Dawn's scarf to the door handle and closed it. They opened the door a moment later and found themselves in a room. The window was open and a TV was on in the corner. The table had a few scattered objects on it and the wallpaper was falling down a little.

"I'm scared," Dawn told the boys. Alex just gulped and Lucas rubbed the back of his head. Lucas took a few quick steps and looked out of the window while Dawn and Alex investigated the television. The channel was mainly static but a face would appear every now again and it seemed to be speaking. "Alex?" Dawn elbowed the boy gently.

"Yeah," he replied pulling his eyes off of the screen.

"If we jump out the window do you think we will live?" Lucas snorted by the window and gestured for the two to join him. Looking out the window they found themselves looking far down. "It didn't seem this high earlier!" Lucas pointed at the wall below. "Five levels!?" Dawn exclaimed, her jumping idea no longer reasonable.

"Somehow we are on the fifth floor." Lucas said to himself.

Alex and Dawn looked at each other and shuttered. "What are we going to do?" Alex asked Lucas. Lucas sighed heavily.

"Explore. We have no other option. Eventually we can get out of here."

"All those stories are true." Dawn mumbled grabbing Lucas' extended hand and offering Alex hers. The three rushed out of the room, not noticing the face on the TV watching them leave.

-

-

-

Cyrus rubbed his hands together and cursed. He hated going to Team Galactic meetings. The Commanders had gotten worse. Mars had just reported failing at the Windworks to a young group of kids; losing their lead on the pokemon research there. Jupiter and Mercury were late, as usual.

"The girl was strong!" Mars whined. Cyrus didn't turn to her in and just continued to look down at his paper work. "Sir! Please don't punish me." She whimpered.

Cyrus threw his pen at the table and watched as it bounced to the side. "Damnit!" He yelled at her. "You can't do anything can you!?" He sighed and folded his hands together. "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed."

"It's the woman you are seeing," Mars pried. Cyrus arched his eyebrows but said nothing. "Sir, you of all people know what this could do. She may jeopardize everything; even talk you out of this brilliant plan!" Cyrus smirked into his folded hands. Dawn's image flashed in his mind along with a pure world. If anything she made him want this world even more.

"Mars, I want you to do another project for me. I want you to find a book for me in the library at Canalave City. There is a book on a Goddess known as Moira, bring the book back to me by any means possible." Mars stood and bowed to him before leaving in a rush. When the boss had a mission for you one should never hesitate.

As she left Cyrus swung his chair around and looked out of the window. _I shouldn't do this to her. Dawn doesn't need someone like me in her life. I have caused more trouble than joy in this life. When I have opened up this new world, when I have been saved from all these sins, then she will be mine. _

"Enjoy her for now Lucas," he said looking out of the window with a sad smile. "One day she is going to belong to me."

-

-

-

The sun had set half an hour ago and the group was thinking of finding a room and just making a chain from the window. The only problem was that Pikachu and Chimchar were still missing. Lucas fought Dawn off ever few minutes; she kept jumping onto him when anything made a sound, and if it was loud enough Alex would do the same thing. "I'm tired," Dawn complained, Alex agreeing.

"Do you _want_ to fall asleep in a haunted house?" Lucas asked them. "Alex, you could have your soul stolen; Dawn you could have your flesh eaten off." He smirked to himself a little but tried to not let his enjoyment show.

"What!?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Heck no!" Alex replied.

The group had found themselves in the original corridor again; Lucas' jacket on a doorknob. Dawn slid down a wall and massaged her abused feet; "Guys, I don't think I can go much longer unless we make some progress." She informed the two boys. Alex scratched his elbow before sitting down next to her. Lucas didn't turn to the two as he approached the door with his jacket. "Lucas?" Dawn watched him as he grabbed his jacket and then simple vanished. "Lucas!?" She stumbled up running towards the door where he was standing a second ago. Alex had her hand and stopped her before she touched her.

"You aren't leaving me too!" He yelled. Dawn sniffed. True terror was feeding on her now. The rational one was gone; now what?

_Dawn?_

Her head shot up and she looked around. "Did you say something?" She asked Alex.

"You can't leave me too…" he muttered.

_Dawn!_

She looked up and around. "Can you hear that?"

"What?! You are scaring me Dawn." Alex said letting go of her hand and stepping back.

_Dawn..._

"Sounds like Lucas."

_Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. Don't be scared; it's so simple. _

"What is?"

"Dawn?" Alex asked scared. "What's going on, who are you talking to?"

"Lucas," she sighed.

_I found our way out._

"Are you sure it isn't a trick?"

"I'll always believe in Lucas."

"It could be a trick!" Alex yelled.

_Tell him not to yell, it may annoy the spirits controlling this. _

"Stop yelling," Dawn told Alex turning to him. Alex gulped and swallowed the bile rising in his throat keeping his mouth shut.

_I want you to take his hand and grab my jacket alright?_

Dawn rushed to Alex and grabbed his hand. He struggled at first as she pulled him over to the jacket. "Trust me," she told him gently. Alex relaxed slightly before letting her have her way. Her hand hesitated over the jacket. _It could be a trap…_

_I wouldn't lie to you Dawn._

"A spirit would lie to me."

…_Dawn? Remember the day we met? It was raining horribly; the mud was thick where I was at. I had given up hope on finding Tirtwig and was about to just float out into the lake. Then you showed up. Your hair was so wet that it stuck to your body. Your clothing still has stains from the mud I got on you. I was so close to crying when I saw you; I thought the Goddess had come to help me out. _

"Lucas…"

_Tell Alex to think of when he and Pikachu first met._

"Alex, what was it like when you and Pikachu first met?"

"It was a hot day-" he started with a bright smile.

_Please just grab the jacket._

She grabbed the handle and felt the world leave. She and Alex stood in a room with many windows; all without curtains. There were well watered plants all around the room, flourishing. "You can tell me the rest of your story later okay?" She told Alex letting go of his hand. Alex blushed but nodded and scratched his dark hair.

"Hello."

The two spun around and found themselves looking down at a little girl. She wore a bright red dress that looked new. Her black hair was tired back in an orange ribbon and her eyes seemed bright.

"Did you come to play with me?"

_Shit._

"Um…we are looking for a friend of ours." Dawn said.

_Get out of there._

"Can't you play with me first?" Her eyes hardened a little.

_Dawn! Run for a window and jump. It'll be okay._

Dawn grabbed Alex's hand again and sprinted towards a window. Alex jumped out and landed two stories down in a bush but Dawn didn't get far. She felt herself cradled in the hands of a rather large pokemon who was floating in the air. She was brought back to the room and placed before the little girl who looked very pleased. "You are so sweet Mr. Peach." Mr. Peach was a purple pokemon, if Dawn wasn't too afraid she would have her pokedex out to find out what he was. "Hello." She said to Dawn again grabbing her hand. "My name is Maria."

-

-

-

Lucas and Alex stood outside with horror struck faces. Pikachu and Chimchar stood with them; afraid. Lucas felt rage build up in him. "We have to save her." Alex nodded in agreement.

Lucas tossed a pokeball and Turtwig came out. Alex turned to him. "What are we going to do?"

"Just remember our favorite most pure memories."

"Why?"

"The angry spirit can't handle it. It makes her calm down and her illusion goes thin. Our problem is going to be the pokemon who protect her. Be ready to battle; and always think of your pure memories."

"Will this work?"

"Yeah; otherwise I just have to say goodbye to her."

"You care about her a lot don't you?"

"She is the Goddess in my dreams that saves me." He turned to Alex his eyes soft. "She worries about me, like no one else ever did." He sighed. "She is too innocent to be exposed to the realities of this world."

Alex nodded. "Let's go Lucas!"

-

-

-

"Queen Dawn? Would you like more Tea?"

_Hell no!_ "Of course Princess Maria," Maria poured some water into Dawn's cup and sighed blissfully. The 'tea' was just cold water that tasted like mud.

"How is the castle? Is King Lucas treating you well?"

_Prince Lucas should treat me well by saving me!_ "Oh yes, he just drowns me in gifts every day!" She smiled as best she could at the girl and tried to swallow the muddy water.

"I am glad he allowed you to visit me today. We must do this more often than, as long as the King allows!" The little girl giggled.

The room they were in was bright. It was like a giant ball room with huge chandeliers covering the angel painted ceiling. The two were wearing huge dresses; Maria's was a soft pink with multiple layers. Each ribbon on her dress, over a dozen, was tied to have four loops and her hair was held up in pearls. Dawn was wearing a light blue dress with fewer ribbons but more beads. Her hair was tired up in a tight painful bun. When she saw her reflection in the floor, yes the floor was that clean, she felt tears weld up. _Never will I look this beautiful in the real world. If only Cyrus could see me like this…_

"How do you find the tea?"

"Delightful…" Dawn said still lost in her thoughts of dancing with Cyrus on this floor with this kind of beauty. Maria pouted at Dawn's gaze not being on her with that look. "How old are you Maria?" Dawn asked turning to the girl; catching her pout. Maria blushed and looked down at her folded hands.

"Seven," she said with a sigh. "I cannot wait to become older."

"When is your birthday Maira?"

"I-I don't know. Mum used to just show up and bring me gifts every day and so it never was significant."

"Oh?"

"Mum should be here any day now. She left a few weeks ago but she will be back for me." Maria smiled up at Dawn.

_I remember the story now!_ Dawn thought to herself trying not to start crying. _Such a horrible story…_

"W-would you dance with me Maria?" Maria's face brightened as she struggled up. Dawn watched as she clapped her hands and some classical music began to play. _That girl is gifted…_

Dawn took the girls hand and led them onto the floor. Waltzing was not her forte but she would do her best to please this sad spirit. The room was beautiful, especially while being danced on. She wondered if the group would have eventually found this room. "This room is so grand…" Dawn felt her language turning into Maria's; so formal.

"Mother thought that father would be pleased." She sighed. "He cared not for it." Her head rested on Dawn's belly, her hair tickling her chest. Dawn wasn't too fond of how low this dress' cut was. Her lack of cleavage filled her with sadness.

The two danced for what felt like hours before finally Maria stepped back with a serious look. "Why hasn't mother returned?" Dawn felt taken aback. "I know you know. You are Queen of our land. You know all."

"I-I think it is best if you not know."

Maria bit her lip before clapping her hands. The dresses dissolved along with the room. They stood now in a bedroom with pink stuffed animals all around her and a sleeping Meowth on the bed.

"Mother's room hasn't even been dusted in what felt like years. I have found many people coming into my home unannounced. Where is the butler? All my servants?!"

"They…" Dawn didn't want to tell her.

_Dawn?_

She looked around suddenly. "Where is mother!?"

_Dawn, think of meeting Cyrus. Think of your first meeting with Cyrus. _His voice seemed sad this time; he didn't want to say this. Her mind was filled with Cyrus; his guide around town. How they ended up on the beach. The way his hair moved in the wind, getting in his eyes. The way he pronounced some words and the way his voice sounded in general. Maria screamed then covering her ears.

"Stop it!"

Dawn lost her thought and turned to the girl.

_Don't! Keep thinking about it!_

Hesitant she thought of the hot springs and the kiss he gave her there. Or the many more later on that night; the flowers he gave her or the way he would cuddle into her at night. Maria screamed again the Meowth still not waking.

"Cyrus…"

The room went black and Dawn stood now before a dark blue spirit. Maria's face was inside with tears rolling down. "Mommy?"

Dawn stepped forward and tried to hold on to her but her hand passed through her. "Mommy is waiting for you Maria. You just need to let go."

"Mommy…waiting…"

"Mommy is in heaven."

"Heave….mo….go…"

"You died two hundred years ago Maria. The castle burned down while you slept. Your mother was in the room with you."

"Burn….me?"

"She tried to save you, but all she could do was leave your spirit in our world, not your body."

Her spirit flickered. "Heaven…"

"She has waited for you all this time…" Dawn felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her back. She didn't feel like fighting anymore; "Just go find your mom."

Maria didn't last much longer before Dawn found herself pulled into Lucas. He held her tightly for a moment to long before letting her go. Dawn let tears pour down her face as she turned to hug him. Alex, standing further behind them with Pikachu on his head just waved at her. "We found your scarf…" he held it up with a victorious smile.

Chimchar jumped on her quickly causing her to fall away from Lucas. The group all smile at being reunited; all alive. "Are you alright?" Lucas asked her.

Looking up at him slowly she smiled. Looking back behind her she looked to the mansion and noticed that no lights were on anymore. "I'm amazing."

"While we were up there I saw the way out. Are you ready? Well...obviously…"

"I'm ready!" Alex said tugging on his shoes in case he could run it. "Wait till I tell everyone about _this!"_

"I am too. Remind me to call my mom when we get to town okay?"

"Alright; um, do you want to tell us what happened up there?"

"Just had tea with a little girl;" she smiled at Chimchar who hugged her tightly. "It was a grand old time."

-

-

-

**Like it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Dear Mr. Alex. **

**I hope you liked how I portrayed you! :D**

**Meli's Misis**


End file.
